Inner Demons
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Sequel to The Failed Project. Athena has to deal with being her own hero and not becoming the killing machine Cadmus created her to be.
1. Prologue

**So i wrote it then re-wrote it then re-wrote it again then did some free writes then re-wrote it again then finally got an idea i could stick with! This is the Sequel to Failed Project! **

**I really hope i can put up the first chapter soon since it's gonna be a bit busy for me since i gotta do some college visits so it might take awhile for the next chapter to be up.**

**But here, wonderful readers, have a Prologue :) **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

Prologue

"Athena, don't do this!" Conner exclaimed. Athena was straddling him, squeezing at his throat tightly, watching as he struggled underneath her.

"Shut up." she growled, squeezing tighter. She felt her finger tips sinking into his skin.

Conner's breath was ragged and he never knew that Athena was this strong. He couldn't get out of her grip, but he could feel her hands shaking. He _knew _that Athena didn't want to kill him.

"A-the-na…" he choked out.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop talking!"

"You won't… won't do it. You don't… kill." He breathed heavily. Tears were streaking Athena's face.

"SHUT UP!" she spat.

"Don't… d-do this… the l-league will never… accept you. Y-you'll have n-nowhere to go." He breathed heavily.

"JUST STOP TALKING!" she sobbed.

"Y-You can't do… do this t-to me, Athena. I'm Superboy. You l-love me." he stuttered, starting to feel confident that she wouldn't kill him. He could feel her shaking hands starting to loosen on his throat. However, she yelled,

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"'Course you d-do. I'm your lover, of c-course." He said with confidence. Athena's eyebrows furrowed and she gave one final large squeeze.

Conner's body became stiff, and his eyes stared off into space, his breath stilled.

Athena slowly released her grip on Conner's throat, staring at the corpse.

Tears streaked the girl's cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands, kneeling next to the dead body.

"He said that you have nowhere to go." A voice echoed across the room, and Athena turned to face it.

Ra's Al Ghul stood on the other side of the room, his sharp eyes staring at the body on the ground, but his face softened as he looked at Athena. He slowly approached the girl.

"But you and I both know that he was wrong." Ra's extended his hand out to the girl. "Come along, Young Goddess. I am taking you _home_."

Athena slowly stood to her feet, staring at the man.

She had hated him since she was little, but he never went back on his offer. If she pledged her allegiance to him, he would protect her from the league. Her family.

She took in a deep breath, forcing her tears to decrease, and grasped the man's hand. She took one step closer to Ra's Al Ghul, trying to keep herself from falling to the ground.

She was finding it difficult to stand. On top of that she was also having trouble telling herself not vomit due to the sickening taste in her mouth.

She had just _killed_ someone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy and sorry ahead of time :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

~~~~~~~~~Several Months Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chpt.1

"Paige do you ever get tired of wearing those glasses?" Ramon questioned as the pale skinned girl shrugged.

"Not really. Aviator glasses are cool, they make me feel like a cop." she explained with a smile.

"Paige, the cop with an edge who doesn't play by the rules." Athena said in a dramatic voice, with a small smirk, then went back to listening to her music.

"I'm surrounded by crazy people." Ramon sighed.

The three of them were sitting at their lunch table at Bryan Miller High School.

Paige was wearing her aviator sun glasses (as always) and had on a floral print dress with sandals. She had a thing for floral print, and she was proud of her fashion.

Athena had on her brown wig and contacts. She wore a tighter fitting long sleeved shirt along with denim shorts and black leggings underneath. On her feet were boots. Her skin was _completely_ covered. (She didn't need any rumors going around about her scars.) Besides the wig on her head was a pair of neon green headphones that she _always_ had with her.

Ramon wore a pair of doodled on converse, a red t-shirt, and baggy jeans. However, his mother would have _murdered_ him if he dared let his underwear show, so he made sure to wear a belt. He had a plain pair of rectangular glasses covering his brown eyes. He absolutely _hated_ them, but a certain someone thought they were cute.

"Poor Ray, the only sane one in a group of insane people." Paige chuckled, ruffling his short curly hair. Ramon glared at her, but the girl didn't care.

"Athena isn't as bad as you are." Ramon grumbled, and Paige shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Of course you'd say that about 'Thena." she smirked, and Ramon shot her a warning glance.

When it came to the topic of love and other emotions, Athena was pretty clueless. She knew what they were and she felt emotion, but she didn't pick up on emotion easily unless it was blatantly obvious.

Which was great for Ramon, who Paige knew was too chicken to ask her out.

"Say what about me?" Athena questioned, sliding her headphones off of her ears. The smirk remained on Paige's face, while Ramon's eyes widened in panic.

"Nothing." Ramon said quickly.

"Oh, it's something." Paige said, leering at Ramon.

"Shut up, Paige." Ramon growled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Athena inquired, still perplexed. Ramon shook his head quickly.

"It's nothing Athena. Nothing at all." He informed quickly. Athena shrugged and put on her headphones again, humming happily along to Elvis.

If Ramon said it was nothing, it was nothing and Athena wasn't going to press it further. She had enough on her mind anyway.

She had her first solo patrol that night, and she was excited.

Sure, she went out patrolling with Dick, Bruce and Conner, and the others before but she was now trusted with going out _completely _alone. She was almost eighteen, so she supposed that they figured she was finally old enough.

"Anyone seen Jensen?" Paige questioned, snapping Athena out of her thoughts of her first patrol alone as Power Girl.

"He's most likely in trouble." Ramon grumbled as he doodled on the corner of his lunch box with a black Sharpie.

Jensen was Paige's boyfriend. A charming, charismatic, handsome, thrill seeking devil. He and Ramon were good friends, but Ramon envied Jensen a bit. The boy always wished that he could be more like Jensen.

For example, if he acted more like Jensen, he could have had the guts to ask Athena out. But he was too nervous about what would happen and how it would affect their friendship. Not to mention he didn't want to ask her out ever since what happened with the last guy.

Ramon broke out of his thoughts when he saw Jensen sneak out from the cafeteria door and nonchalantly walk over to the table. He had short chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore jeans, loafers, and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Paige, you aren't going to believe it." He said with excitement as he sat next to Athena and across from Paige.

"What'd you do?" Paige inquired with excitement.

"I dyed the mac 'n' cheese blue." He smiled, obviously proud of himself. Sure the prank was juvenile, but Jensen didn't care about that. All he cared about was the fact that he got away with it.

"_Why_?" Ramon questioned.

"Why not? I had to use my blue dye for something. I thought it'd bring cheer since the food is hard to stomach anyway."

"You're unbelievable." Ramon grunted.

"Don't listen to Ray, that's awesome! What if they actually decide to keep dying the Mac and cheese blue too, since it'd be the only way we'd eat it! Or what if the health department gets called in, and we actually have a chance at getting better food! If that happens, couldn't we get a Star Bucks in here!? Or a Sushi Bar! Or what if we got a freakin' Dunkin' Donuts in here! We could have coffee, and donuts, and lattes and…"

"Paige, take a breath." Athena said in a calm voice, and the girl listened. She ran a hand through her short curly strawberry blond hair, trying to calm herself down.

She had moments when she would just go off talking, full of excitement and actually forget to breath because ideas just popping into her head.

Ramon said that that was what happened when you read and finished about three different book a week.

Athena just figured that since she didn't get super speed she got super speech,

Jensen didn't care. He thought it was cute.

"Sorry about that." Paige apologized, and Jensen just chuckled.

"Not a problem with me." he smirked, leaning in to peck Paige quickly on the cheek, making the girl blush.

Ramon looked over at Athena.

_He just leaned in and did it so quickly, and Paige _liked_ it. What if I just leaned in… and it'd be on the cheek… but how awkward would that be? She'd just be minding her own business, probably thinking about important things like saving people and stuff, and I'd just come out of nowhere attacking her cheek with untrained lips! Not to mention she taller than me, so if I didn't lean in far enough I could kiss her chin or her shoulder, or her… OH MY GOD! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO ATTEMPT TO KISS HER ON THE CHEEK! AY DIOS MIO! _

"Earth to Ray." Paige sang, and Ramon was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go to the party tonight? It'll be fun." Paige smiled, and Ramon was confused.

"What party." He questioned dumbly.

"The one we've been talking about for the past five minutes." Paige informed, but then smirked. She knew he was most likely thinking about Athena.

"I'll give you the abridged version. Jensen knows a guy who invited him to this party, and since we know Jensen, we are also invited. 'Thena can't go because she had loads of homework and has to study." Paige knew the real reason, but Jensen didn't know that secret. "But Jensen says the party will be awesome, and you definitely need to socialize more. So what do you say? You in?"

"Where's it at?" Ramon inquired.

"268 Broad street. Party starts at seven." Jensen informed. "You in?"

"I'll need to ask my mom." Ramon said, but who was he kidding. His mom would most likely say,

_"Party? Go! Be free! Get out of the house! Socialize! Make friends! Date that Athena girl! LIVE MY SON, LIVE!"_

"He needs to ask his mom. So he'll be going." Paige nodded. Paige knew his mom well.

Ramon looked across at Athena, who had her eyes closed, most likely listening to Elvis. Actually, Ramon _knew _that she was listening to Elvis. Most likely _Put Your Hand in the Hand_. Ramon knew this because he was around Athena enough to know the faces she made when she listened to certain songs.

"Is Athena alright?" Jensen questioned.

"Just listening to music." Paige shrugged, used to her friend's habits. However, Jensen shook his head.

"No, I mean, she hasn't been as talkative today as usual." He said with some worry.

"I'm just thinking about all the homework and studying I have to do tonight." Athena informed as she slid her headphones off of her ears.

"Why dwell on it? It's just homework and studying." Jensen said with a shrug, and Athena sighed.

"I can't help but think about it." Paige and Ramon both knew that Athena was most likely now worried about her first patrol more so than excited.

"I'm sure your school stuff will be fine." Paige shrugged.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Ramon nodded, and Jensen was slightly confused.

"Anyway, 'Thena." Paige said quickly, trying to change the subject. "You, me, gym today. Someone told me we're doing Volleyball and I need you on me team. We will cream them all! And it will be awesome! You're gonna spike every ball you see that nobody on _earth_ will be able to block and I'm gonna serve like nobody's business and we will DOMINATE!" she said happily.

Athena chuckled and got back to talking with the group. She decided to push her worries about the patrol away until she got to it.

In the meantime, she could enjoy her time with her friends.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"Why is it that my first night out alone is also the quietest night in Gotham?" Athena questioned with a sigh.

She was sitting on top of one of the sky scrapers, her black lace up boots hanging over the edge. A small chill went up her spine.

_I wish Dick was here. He'd offer to get me some coffee right now. _She thought, smiling slightly to herself. Coffee sounded pretty good at that moment.

Athena stood to her feet and floated down into an ally.

Stick to the shadows. Stick to the shadows. Stick to the showers.

Bruce had drilled that into her mind. However, Dick walked into a coffee shop in costume so often that Athena didn't think twice about breaking the 'Shadow' rule.

She hovered in the shadows until she was in front of the coffee shop's door. She opened it, and calmly walked inside.

There were only three people in the shop, due to how late it was. A police officer ordering a cup of French vanilla coffee, another man who was taking the order, and a woman who was waiting to help the next costumer.

Which in her case was Athena.

"Can I… help you miss?" She questioned, eyeing Athena up and down with some confusion.

Athena understood the woman's confusion, because not many people knew about Power Girl, and also, she was dressed a bit different as well.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman both helped her out with the costume, and Bruce was there to deny anything to "revealing" which happened a lot. (Black Canary actually picked out a white suit with a boob window and, of course, Bruce was having none of that.)

In the end, Athena wore the silver gauntlets Wonder Woman gave her, a black one piece suit with a silver colored Bat symbol on her chest (since she was in Gotham after all) along with the leather jacket that Black Canary had gotten her. She wore black boots, and on her hips was a silver belt Batman gave her. Athena's black hair was braided down her back and surrounding her blue and green eyes was a silver domino mask.

She was happy to be able to represent a Bat, even though she had abilities more similar to Superman.

Athena wouldn't mind representing Superman, however, she felt that she had a stronger tie to Gotham and the Bat-family.

Not to mention Conner gave her a long talk about how having the 'S' shield on her chest made her a target to not only earthlings but Aliens too. Sure, the Bat symbol is almost just as bad, but Conner told her that he didn't want her to have the 'S' shield for her own safety. And she respected Conner's wishes.

"Hi. Can I have a Mocha coffee with ten sugars and some cream?" the woman slowly nodded and went to get her order, and Athena looked over to notice the officer staring at her.

Athena smiled, and chuckled,

"I know. Ten sugars are a lot, but I have a big sweet tooth."

"I would kill my daughter if she left the house with cloths that tight on." The man informed, and Athena smirked.

"My Dad wasn't too happy either, but it's better than a boob window." Her coffee was brought to the counter and Athena took out a ten dollar bill from her belt and handed it to the woman.

"Keep the change." She smiled as she lifted the coffee cup. "Thank you."

With that, she left and took to the shadows again.

She flew to a roof top and sipped at the coffee, humming at how warm it was, and almost felt reenergized immediately.

"Drinking on the job, Tabby?" a voice questioned, and Athena jumped at the voice, and turned around to see Catwoman comfortably leaning against the wall of the building next to the one they were standing on.

Athena relaxed and held out the cup to the woman.

"Want a sip? It's mocha?" Athena questioned with a small smile.

Her and Catwoman had a strange relationship.

When Catwoman was stealing, Athena had to help take her to jail. However, when Catwoman was just walking around on a roof top in costume, the two were good friends.

"No thanks, Tabby, but where's your other friends? Is it just you alone tonight?" she inquired, and Athena nodded.

"Yup. This is my first solo patrol. And of course it's the night where absolutely _nothing_ is going on. Not even a mugging." She sighed as she chugged the rest of her coffee.

Just then a loud explosion went off in the distance, and smoke rose into the air from where the sound originated.

"Looks like nothing turned into something." Catwoman smirked, and Athena placed the coffee cup on the ground.

"Talk to you later, Catwoman." She grinned, then flew off to the smoke.

Her eyes widened when she realized where she was heading.

It was the party where Ramon, Paige, and Jensen were.

Athena landed where the explosion was and watched as people ran from where the explosion was.

"Somebody call 9-1-1!" Athena knew that voice. It was Ramon's.

Her heart started pounding and her ears hurt and she felt like she was about to throw up.

_Ramon, he was calling for 9-1-1? Is he hurt? I can't let him get hurt! What if he's dying! Ramon can't die, he just can't! _thoughts were speeding through her mind as she sprinted to where she heard Ramon yell.

_Calm down Athena. Calm down. Keep your head on. _Athena reached to where Ramon was and she felt her stomach unclench.

Ramon was standing and besides a scratch here or there, he was alright. However, Jensen's leg was trapped under a wall that fell down, and Paige was holding his hand tightly, looking worried.

"Sir, hold still!" Athena commanded as she ran up to Jensen and started to lift the wall off of his leg.

"W-who are you?" he questioned.

"Power Girl." Athena answered as she lifted the wall off his legs and Paige pulled him out.

"Thank you so much!" Paige smiled happily, wanting to hug her, but Paige knew that that might not be a good idea.

"No problem, but what exactly happened here?" Athena inquired, looking at the destruction. Jensen seemed to be the only one who got seriously injured that she could see.

"First there was this blast that killed the electricity." Jensen informed from the ground. "Then suddenly there was this loud explosion on the other side of the wall that fell on me."

Before Athena could get out another question, and loud voice sang,

"Oh Batman, where arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre yooooou?"

"You three get to safety." Athena stated, then flew to where she heard the voice, which was on top of one of the buildings nearby.

There stood a man with scruffy blond hair, sharp blue eyes, wearing a white suit. He was dancing around the rubble, twirling around a hand gun.

"Hey, who are you? You aren't Batman." He stated. "Ooh. A new face! Now I'm interested. So, what's your name, girly?"

"Power Girl. Now put the gun down." Athena growled, taking several steps toward the man.

"Power Girl." The man repeated. "Nice name. PG. Rated PG" he chuckled, then actually leaned, and bent down a little too close to Athena's face for her comfort. "Wanna make it rated R."

"Sir, put the gun down before I have to use force." Athena stated sternly. She could smell his _breath _from how close he was. It smelt like Doritos.

"Aw, but I like guns, PG. I like playing with 'em, I like shooting 'em, I like trying to eat them, but the last time I tried, I chipped a tooth and it wasn't too pleasant."

"So force it is." Athena stated, then threw a punch at the man, connecting with the side of his jaw. He backed up and rubbed his jaw, grunting slightly, then smirked.

"Aw, PG. That hurt. And I _so_ wanted to get to know you better." The man sighed and then shot at Athena.

The girl easily deflected the bullet with ease, and the man looked at her with excitement.

"Now _that_ is interesting!" the man laughed as he continued to shoot at the girl. Athena was surprised by his accuracy while firing the gun, but she quickly was able to block the bullets.

"Look at that. All outta bullets." The man pouted. "Oh well. Guess I'm just left with the grenades." He took out one and Athena quickly used her telekinesis to take it from his hand.

"Ooh! I like you. I like you lots more than Batsy. And hell, I haven't even met Batsy! But I like you a lot, PG." he smiled as he took out another grenade from his jacket. However, he quickly had his finger in the pin, knowing Athena wouldn't risk pulling it away.

"Name's Austin, by the way. Remember the name PG." he then pulled the pin.

"Wait! No!" there was a loud explosion, and once the smoke dissipated there was nothing there except for the scorch marks on the ground.

"That's great. Yeah, perfectly wonderful." Athena grumbled sarcastically. "First patrol out, and the crazy whack-a-doo blows up and disappears. Perfect."

She wasn't looking forward to her report when she got back to the manor.

_Father isn't going to be happy. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow-ness of this chapter**

**enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

"So he said that he _liked _you?" Paige questioned during their study hall. Paige was looking at Athena over one of her many books while Athena was doodling a bunch of music notes on her notebook.

Study hall was just a useless period that the two used to talk to each other. The teacher didn't really care, and the entire room was chatty.

"Yes. Then he disappeared by blowing up a grenade." Athena sighed. "How's Jensen's leg?" the girl questioned, trying to get her mind off of Austin.

Bruce wasn't necessarily thrilled when Athena told him about what happened that night, but he was used to the crazies. And for her first patrol, she did alright.

She was still beating herself up for letting Austin get away though.

"It's gonna be fine." Paige shrugged. "Jensen says that he had worse." Paige's eyes then widened. "So what else about the new crazy guy?"

"His name is Austin." Athena sighed with a short shrug.

"Ooh. First name basis." Paige smirked teasingly.

"Paige, the man is a few years older than me, and is a _psychopath_." Athena stated. "I don't really want to start a relationship with someone like that, and you know it." Paige's eyes bnarrowed slightly, and she got serious.

"And that was what I've been wanting to talk to you about." Paige said with a heavy sigh. "It's been a year since Jacob. D'you think that maybe you could just… I dunno… open up more and stop avoiding guys?" Paige was looking at her friend with worry.

"Boys confuse me. They are hard to read, they laugh about you behind your back, and they like to take the feelings that you don't have words for and shatter them." Athena said in a bitter voice.

"That was just that _one _guy." Paige stated. "One stupid little…"

"Don't go on a cursing spree, Paige." Athena sighed. When Jacob was brought up, Athena got uncomfortable and Paige just used words that would make Ma Kent cringe and grab the soap.

"Fine, but you really need to open up to guys more. I mean, I kissed a lot of frogs before I found Jensen, and you know it. There must be a special someone you think about." Paige stated with a small smile.

"Of course I don't think about a guy. I hate guys." Athena stated, but Paige saw the slight tint of red on her friend's darker toned cheeks. She was blushing.

"You _totally_ think about a guy. Who is he? Is he hot? Is he a super hero? Is he a fire fighter? Is he a cop? Is he a secret agent? Is he a male model? Is he a movie star? Is he a male model _and _a movie star? Is he-"

"He wouldn't want me." Athena stated sharply.

"That's Jacob talking." Paige grunted, setting her book down and crossing her arms. "Guys practically throw themselves at you. You're hot, you're mysterious, what about you wouldn't they want?"

Athena thought back to when she was younger. When she was dating Jacob. Back when she tricked herself into thinking that she was happy.

_"Jacob… can I show you something?" Athena questioned timidly. The brunette smiled at her, his eyebrows raised, clearly intrigued. _

_ "Sure thing, babe." He grinned. _

_ "Well… I'm really starting to trust you…"_

_ "Uh huh." His grey eyes were full of excitement._

_ "And… I know that you won't spread any nasty rumors." Jacob smiled, seeing where this looked like it was heading. _

_ "And you were pressing me awhile to see my arms… so…" Athena took in a deep breath and pulled back her sleeve. "These are my scars." She informed. _

_ Jacob was disappointed that she wasn't talking about something else, but he figured it was a step. He _was_ pressing to see her arms for a while, along with her legs. She kept them covered, and he was very curious. _

_ However, Jacob then learned why she kept them covered when he saw the scars littering her arms. _

_ "God!" Jacob made a face. "What the hell happened to you?" _

_ "Before Bruce adopted me, I was raised in a bad home and I got beaten." She informed, but then brightened, "But I only show these scars to people I'm really comfortable around, so…"_

_ "God, Babe…" Jacob ran his hands over her skin and scrunched his nose. "You should keep those things covered." He was expecting perfect smooth, flawless skin. What he got was slightly smooth skin with uneven lines and gashes on it. _

_ "Covered?" she questioned._

_ "Yeah it's… it's freaky." He stated, and pulled her sleeve down. "Is that the same with your legs?" he inquired, and Athena nodded. _

_ Jacob sighed heavily, disappointed, but then smiled at her. _

_ "Well, at least you still have your pretty little face." he grinned and pecked Athena on the lips. He wanted to dive in for more, but Athena only let him do small kisses. _

_ The last time she let him kiss her longer than two seconds was… unpleasant… and messy. She never wanted to kiss like that again. She never knew how a tongue could be so… disgusting. _

_ "My… face…"Athena was confused. She had just shown him something very personal, and he found it unattractive and the only consolation for it was the fact that her face was pretty. She was confused if that was how a relationship was supposed to work. _

_ Was she supposed to feel crushed by his words?_

_ "Athena, stop being slow with me. You know I hate it when you play stupid." He chuckled. He then looked at his phone. "I gotta go. Davis needs me to help him with fixing his car." Jacob kissed Athena on the cheek, then ran off, leaving the girl alone. _

_ "Freaky?" Athena whispered to herself in a hurt voice. _

_ The next day at school, rumors spread how Athena had scars on her arms from when she was a prostitute and the men would treat her rough. _

_ Athena would just turn up the volume to her Elvis music and pretend she couldn't hear all the nasty things being said about her. _

"Maybe they wouldn't want my scars." She whispered. "Or maybe they wouldn't want my confusion, since I get confused a lot." Athena mumbled. "Maybe he won't want me because he's better than me and he deserves someone so much better."

"Who do you have a crush on, 'Thena!? C'mon you gotta tell me!" Paige said with excitement and desperation.

"Forget about it Paige. He wouldn't want me."

"But…"

"I'm not good enough for him. He deserves a supermodel. With flawless skin and who is very smart…"

"Your skin is fine, and you're plenty smart. So go on and ask that guy out. You have more balls than most guys I know, so you can totally do it." Paige stated.

"I-I'll just wait a bit longer. I'm not ready." Athena said, looking down at her feet and Paige sighed.

"You're too stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just… not ready yet." Athena whispered, hugging herself self-consciously.

Paige reached over and placed a hand on Athena's sleeved arm.

"'Thena, if something's wrong, you know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I know Jacob did some pretty awful crap, but if some of that is still eating at you, just tell me. I mean, Jensen knows enough people to probably get Jacob ejected from school if you don't like going to the same school with the slime."

"It's alright, Paige." Athena took in a deep breath. "Did I tell you I saw Catwoman last night?" she questioned, trying to get away from the Jacob conversation. Paige didn't want to, but she took the bait, knowing her friend was done talking about the previous subject.

_He deserves someone so much better than me. _Athena thought sadly as she continued to talk to Paige about the night before and the cop at the coffee shop.

Athena couldn't help but remember how stupid she was. She didn't let anybody get away with crap, except for Jacob.

She remembered how she met the boy. She was sixteen. Ramon had gone to visit family in Puerto Rico, and Paige was off at some Writers Conference, so Athena found herself lonely.

Then she bumped into Jacob while on the street. He smiled at her, told her that he recognized her from school, and Athena was happy to make a fiend with someone.

They started to hang out at school together, and Jacob was very good at charming her. He told her she was beautiful, he wrote her little love letters, and Athena didn't know what to think, but she felt so much emotion that when he asked her out, she just _had_ to say yes.

Her parents knew that she was dating, but they never met the boy. They wanted to, but every time a meeting was arranged something would "come up" and Jacob couldn't meet her family.

However, when Paige and Ramon came back, and Athena started to hang out with them again, Jacob got a bit more possessive. She did try to have them all hang out, but Jacob only wanted to be around _her_. He didn't like Paige that much, and he _definitely _didn't like Ramon.

Ramon didn't like Jacob much either.

Ramon saw what Jacob did to Athena and how blind the girl was to it. Athena didn't catch on to his insults to her. She didn't catch the inappropriate ways he would "joking" touch her. She didn't seem to realize what exactly was going on because she was so blinded by emotions that she honestly didn't understand.

Ramon drew a picture about that. He drew a picture of a beautiful girl dancing and smiling happily with a horrid creature and surrounded by an ugly background. Everything was drawn in dark colors, except for the girl. And around the beautiful smiling girl was a pink and yellow color that shined all around her, blinding the girl of the ugliness that surrounded her, tricking her into being happy.

Ramon didn't know if he drew the picture out of jealousness or concern or maybe both. All he knew was that he didn't want Athena around the guy.

Unfortunately, Ramon didn't have the guts to tell her to stay away from him, and Paige didn't want to be the one to tell her, because Athena _did _seem happy.

But Athena _wasn't_ happy, and it took her awhile to realize that.

In the back of her head, Athena remembered why she broke up with Jacob. It wasn't because of the things he said about her. It wasn't because he spread a rumor about her, it was because…

_"You really should stop hanging around those dorks." Jacob stated one day when they were eating lunch at the mall. _

_ "What?" Athena questioned, confused. Jacob shot her his typical unamused look. He got annoyed very easily when Athena needed explaining and asked questioned. _

_ "Y'know. Stop hanging around that sun glasses girl and the Mexican." He said with a small shrug. _

_ "Ramon isn't Mexican he's Puerto Rican." Athena stated, and Jacob just shook his head and laughed a bit._

_ "Is there really a difference? He's probably some illegal immigrant." _

_ "There is a difference, and Ramon was born here." Athena stated with a hint of anger in her voice, but Jacob didn't notice it._

_ "Whatever. I mean, the sunglasses chick is alright I guess. I think she might be a bit crazy and maybe she wouldn't look so bad if she quit wearing those glasses."_

_ "Paige is my best friend and she's not crazy. And she looks beautiful." Athena said with her teeth clenched. _

_ "Yeah whatever." Jacob said in an uninterested voice. "But that Ramon kid? Seriously he looks like a complete loser. Not to mention a weakling."_

_ "He's not weak. He's just… he can't help that he can't retain any body fat." Athena said weakly. But her statement was true. _

_ Indira did her best to fatten her son up, but nothing seemed to work._

_ Jacob rolled his eyes at Athena. _

_ "The guy has problems, babe. I seriously don't think you should hang out with a pathetic weak __**nobody **__like him." _

_ Athena's anger snapped and she grabbed her soda and splashed it in his face. She did it with no regret. _

_ "Agh! God!" Jacob shouted, his eyes stinging. _

_ "We. Are. Through." Athena growled, then left the mall. _

She broke up with Jacob because he didn't respect her friends. And that was something she _wouldn't _tolerate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :) **

**Many thanks to SakuraPheonix13 for the picture of Athena in her costume! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

Athena stared at her Math homework, trying to work out the problems, but her mind was focused on Austin.

_Where's he going to strike next? What exactly does he want? He doesn't want money, or he would have held the party goers ransom instead of blowing up a wall. Did he just want to fight Batman? Does he just want to cause Mayhem or something? Why? What does he gain? Maybe someone put him up to it. Maybe someone told him to try to fight Batman, but since he got me, he found me more interesting instead. Ugh! Then wouldn't he not get anything if whoever put him up to it wanted Batman, and _not_ me? Or Maybe he is just crazy and is acting on his own. Why am I trying to rationalize this? He's just a crazy guy, there is no understanding him! But still…_

"You're brooding again." Ramon stated in a calm voice.

The two were in his room, working on their homework together. They often worked in silence, but they were used to being quiet around each other when they were working. Just having the other there seemed to set them at ease.

Athena looked up at Ramon, not hearing exactly what he said.

"Hmm?"

"I said that you were brooding again." He informed as he finished up his science homework. "What's up?" he looked at Athena with concern.

"That Austin crazy guy is just bugging me a lot, I guess." She sighed. "I also hate it that he got away."

"Hey, it'll be fine." Ramon smiled, gently placing a hand on Athena's shoulder. "You'll get him." Athena smiled softly at Ramon.

"Thanks, Ramon." She took in a deep breath and lightened up. "But enough about the crazy man. How do you think you did on the Astronomy test?"

Ramon shrugged.

"Decent, I hope." He then took in a deep breath. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow before your patrol?"

"Um, I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?" Athena inquired. She looked at him curiously, and Ramon felt like the gaze was crushing him.

"Um… well… I wanted to know if you would want to come with me to this one spot on the outskirts of Gotham. It's really nice, near the ocean, and it's nice to draw there. I was wondering if you wanted to have a small picnic there." He said in a nervous voice.

"That sounds great." Athena said quickly with a large smile. Ramon's eyes widened.

"R-really?" he questioned, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy. Ramon's heart beat was rapid and he felt light and he squeezed her back in the hug.

He could feel her muscles underneath his touch from the hug. She was _strong_ and he felt so weak when she hugged him, yet at the same time he felt so safe and loved.

A small voice in his head that sounded like Jacob told him that as a man, he was supposed to make her feel safe, not the other way around.

Athena's watch beeped and she broke away from the hug.

"I have to go. You know, do my other job and all that." Athena informed, and Ramon nodded.

"Just be _safe_, okay?"

"Of course." Athena smiled, then left his room, and headed towards the door. "Bye Mrs. Colón." She waved, and the woman smiled at the girl.

"Bye, Athena. Stay safe."

"Alright." And with that, Athena was gone.

Indira quickly ran upstairs to her son's room with a smile on her face.

"So… how'd it go? Did you ask her?" Indira questioned with excitement. Ramon sighed. His Mom acted more like a little sister sometimes.

"Mom, I didn't ask her out, I just invited her to a picnic." Ramon informed, but that just seemed to make his Mom even more excited.

"And she said…?"

"She said that she'd come with me to the picnic." Ramon said, trying hide the big smile that was threatening to break his face.

"That's wonderful!" Indira exclaimed happily. "You're getting there! Charm her, Ramon! Make her feel like the most important person in the world, because if you really love her like you say you do, she _is _the most important person in the world!"

"I know, Mom." Ramon sighed. He really regretted telling his Mom how he felt toward Athena. She was constantly trying to give him advice.

"I'm going to finish up my homework." Ramon sighed. Indira kissed her son on the top of his head.

"I'll call you down for dinner in about thirty minutes." Indira smiled, then walked out of his room.

When she was gone, Ramon let the smile he was holding back sneak onto his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~

Athena smirked at the thug.

"Now, do you want to be knocked out with me writing a note about what you did, or do you want to explain it yourself when the cops get here. And you better be honest. I will _know _if you lie." Athena growled at the handcuffed man.

"Don't knock me out! Please!" the man pleaded.

"Alright. And remember." She gave him a hard look. "My eyes. Are. Everywhere." The man looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Wow. That's sexy." Athena turned around to see Austin, in his white suit, smiling happily at her.

"Austin…"

"Hiya PG." long time no see. Honestly, I like seeing you. I wouldn't mind seeing more of you either. That outfit covers _way _too much. Ever seen Wonder Woman? Can't you wear something like that? Skin's nice to see. Any skin." The man's smile grew sicker. "Even if the skin is covered with blood or slowly melting off the bone-"

Athena grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him to the wall of the building.

"Ooh. I like where this is going." He smiled perversely, and Athena punched him in the face.

"I'm turning you in for setting off that explosion. I'm sure there's a nice cell in Arkham with your name on it."

"You're no fun." Austin pouted. "Besides, I came here with some good news. Besides, I'm not doin' anything malicious right now. Just trust me for a moment."

"If you have something to say, you can say it to me right now." Athena stated evenly.

"Well, y'know Two Face? Funny looking guy? He escaped from Arkham a few days back?" he questioned.

"Of course I know him. What about him?" Athena questioned, and Austin smirked at her.

"I know where he's at." He said in a nonchalant voice. "And because you are so much fun to watch, I'm gonna tell you where he is. No strings attached." He smiled.

"No matter what, I _am _taking you to Arkham." She stated, and Austin chuckled.

"I know you think that, PG. But I'm gonna tell you about Two-face tomorrow." He informed.

"Then I'll drop by your cell, _tomorrow_." Athena stated, and the man broke out in laughter.

"Actually. I plan on finding _you _tomorrow." He informed, and quickly pulled out a very small grenade from his jacket, and pulled the pin.

Athena's eyes widened, and the man smiled as the grenade blew up, sending the girl flying backwards.

Once the dust cleared, Austin was gone.

"What the-" Sirens rung out, and Athena looked over at the front of the alley at the man who was still tied up. He had several scratches from the debris from the small explosion, but he was fine.

"Tell the cops what you did. And don't lie." Athena growled, and the man nodded, eyes wide. The girl was immortal in his mind. She was standing right in front of a grenade, and she took the full brunt of it.

Athena took to the rooftops, scouring the city for Austin.

In the end she stopped five muggings, two rapists, and broke up one drunk fight. However, the man she was looking for seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth.

"This guy is really wearing on my patience." Athena grumbled, then headed back to the cave.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.5

"So this man doesn't go by any name?" Conner questioned, and Athena sighed. Conner decided to drop by for a talk. He would always try to talk whenever he was free.

"Besides Austin." She answered. "I mean, he is just as charismatic and psychotic as Joker, but he just calls himself Austin."

"Weird. And you say that Bruce looked him up?"

"Yup. Apparently the only guy who matches the description is a guy named Austin Ryan Lucas, who died three years ago." She informed.

"So you're looking for a ghost? Or a zombie?" Conner questioned, and Athena ran her hands through her hair.

"I have no idea. Not to mention, this guy blows up a grenade in his hand and remains completely fine. Maybe he's a meta."

"Gotham's weird." Conner sighed. "But, anyway, how's school going? Are you looking at Colleges?"

"I'm thinking about going to Gotham U."

"Gotham U? One of your dad's is a billionaire, and you want to go to Gotham U?" he inquired, and Athena shrugged.

"I don't exactly know what I want to do for a career yet, and Gotham U is _in_ Gotham, so it wouldn't be that hard to crime fight." She shrugged.

"Well what do you think about doing for a career?" Conner questioned, his voice laced with some concern. Athena shrugged with a small frown.

"I don't really know. Maybe a music teacher. Or maybe a zoo keeper."

"Adopted daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne working as a Zoo Keeper?" Conner questioned, and Athena chuckled.

"Why not? The Gotham upper class already don't like me very much, so I can care less." Athena informed.

It was true. Athena didn't quite fit in with the Gotham Upper class, but she could care less about the upper class. She didn't like many of the people there very much. Always talking about the latest fashion, or how much their car cost, or the fabulous trip to some exotic place where they could still have running water.

Athena didn't enjoy the endless talking about things she could care less about. The only people besides her family that she enjoyed at the high class galas was Lucius and Tam Fox. Tam was Lucius' daughter, but she was very nice to her, and didn't talk so much nonsense.

"I gotcha." Conner nodded. "So how's school going?"

"It's alright." She shrugged.

"Any guys I need to rough up?"

"No." Athena stated sternly. Conner didn't know about Jacob until after the brake up, but Conner made sure to destroy the tires of the boy's car.

"Well are you dating anyone?" Conner inquired. _Like Ramon? _He wanted to ask. Conner didn't like the idea of Ramon and Athena dating. Actually, to be honest, he didn't like the idea of Athena dating _anyone_. However, if she had to date _someone_ he would want it to be Ramon.

Conner remembered one time when Athena was sprayed by Scarecrow's fear gas.

_Bruce called him over to try to calm the girl down. She was shaking and sobbing, and mumbling apologies over and over, and Conner didn't know what to do. _

_ When he approached her, she looked at him like he was the most terrifying thing on earth. _

_ "N-No! Get away!" she shouted. Due to the gas' effects, her super hearing was making her ears bleed and she was in intense pain. _

_ "Athena, it's me, Conner. Calm down." he said gently as he took another step toward the sobbing girl. However, she scooted herself away from him, into a corner of the room, shaking and covering her ears, screwing her eyes shut. _

_ The room was already filled with Elvis Music, most likely Bruce's first try at calming down the girl. _

_ Conner felt completely helpless, having no clue what to do._

_ "There might be another person who can help. You stay here and see what you can do." Batman stated, then left the room. _

_ "Athena." Conner said gently. "Athena calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of." he tried to take another step forward but she let out a loud sob, making him quickly step back._

_ Batman was gone for about fifteen minutes. In those fifteen minutes, Conner made absolutely no head way, and his heart was breaking from how terrified the girl looked at him._

_ Batman then returned with Ramon with him._

_ "Can you calm her down?" Conner questioned, looking at the fourteen year old boy. _

_ "I think so." Ramon whispered, then slowly approached the girl. _

_ She whimpered and shook._

_ "It's okay, Athena. It's me, Ramon." The boy said, but Athena still looked at him with fear. _

_ Ramon made it in front of her, and sat next to her. He then slowly gripped the girl's hand, which she had pressed to her bleeding ears. He moved her hand away from her ear and held her hand tightly. _

_ "It's okay." Ramon said in a gentle voice. He could hear the Elvis music playing, but he needed something else that would ease her, since the music wasn't doing it. "This is my family." Ramon said in a Stitch voice that always made Athena smile. "I found it all on my own." _

_ Athena continued to shake, but her tears seemed to decrease. _

_ "Is little. And broken. But still good." Ramon smiled when he felt Athena squeezing his hand. "Yeah, still good." _

_ Conner and Bruce took a step forward, but Athena tensed again, and they backed up. _

_ "Hey." Ramon said gently, trying to calm her down. he fished around for quotes from Lilo and Stitch in his head. _

_ "I'm lost." He tried to think of more. "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." _

_ "Pudge controls the weather." Athena whispered. _

_ Ramon chuckled and kept repeating small quotes from Lilo and Stitch. Every time Conner or Bruce would try to get closer, she would react with panic, which Ramon had to quell again. _

_ The boy stayed with her for about two hours, until Athena fell asleep. Then afterwards he stayed by her side the entire night along with Conner. _

Ramon was alright in Conner's books.

"Well, I'm having a picnic with Ramon before patrol." She shrugged, and Conner smiled happily.

"That sounds wonderful, Athena." Conner grinned. He then looked at his watch. "I better get going. The team needs me for this steak out in Uganda." He informed.

"Alright. Stay safe, okay?" Athena questioned with a small smile.

"You got it." he nodded, and gave Athena a strong hug. He then transported back to Mt. Justice.

Athena quickly went to her room and started to get ready for the picnic with Ramon. She was excited about it. Hanging out with Ramon was always fun, but this seemed very… she couldn't place a word with it, but it made her heart beat fast in a good way.

Athena curled her brown wig, placed her brown contacts in her eyes, and then looked through her wardrobe for something that looked nice, but could still get dirty since they were going to a picnic.

She ended up wearing a long sleeved button up purple shirt with some dark jeans and brown boots.

"Father, I'm going out to a small picnic with Ramon. I'll be back in time for patrol." Athena smiled.

"With Ramon?" Bruce questioned, not paying full attention to what Athena said due to Lucius Fox talking on the phone about the company.

"Yes, Father."

"Alright." Bruce nodded, trusting the boy (he knew where he lived if anything happened, anyway), and Athena was out the door, headed to Ramon's home.

Ramon looked nice, wearing a black vest with a cream colored button up shirt along with some nice jeans and loafers.

It was obvious that his mom had been playing with his hair, due to how it was heavily gelled. However, it was more spikey because Ramon rubbed his head several times.

"Hey Athena." he said with a bright smile. He opened up the car door for her.

"Thanks, Ramon." She smiled as she hopped into Ramon's old car that looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment.

"I got the food." He smiled, holding up the basket.

"Cool. This is going to be fun." Athena grinned, and Ramon felt his heart beat faster. He _really_ didn't want to screw this up.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"This was really sweet, Ramon." Athena smiled as she finished the corn bread that Indira had her son pack.

"It's nothing. I just thought that you'd like the spot, y'know?" he shrugged. It was hard for him to eat anything the entire picnic due to his nervousness making his throat feel dry, and his stomach churn.

"Well, you're right. It's beautiful." She then smiled as she took her shoes off. "C'mon, the water looks great." She said while standing to her feet and feeling the sand between her toes.

"The… water?" Ramon questioned weakly.

"Yeah. Come on, Ramon. It'll be fun." Ramon slipped off his shoes and glasses, and followed after Athena, who was already at the water's edge.

"Isn't there a rule about eating and swimming… or something?" Ramon questioned, and Athena chuckled.

"We'll be fine." she grabbed Ramon's hand and ran into the water, getting her jeans soaked along with Ramon's.

"The water's freezing." He shook, but Athena just smiled at him

"That's why you keep moving." She laughed. Then tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" she exclaimed with excitement.

_I haven't played tag since Grade school. _Ramon thought, but was quickly chasing after her. The water soaking into his jeans made it harder for him to run, but for Athena, it seemed like the easiest thing for her to do.

_Super strength. Duh. _Ramon thought, however he was able to tag Athena when she was turning.

"You're it!" he laughed, then tried to get away as Athena charged at him. Right before Athena could tap Ramon, a large wave crashed on them, sending them forward.

Athena popped out of the water laughing, while Ramon surfaced gasping for air.

"You okay?" Athena questioned, looking at him with concern.

"Y-yeah." He nodded. Athena helped him up, and the two walked back onto the beach.

Ramon was shaking from how cold he was, and Athena giggled happily, wrapping her arms around the boy in a strong hug.

They were sitting on the picnic blanket, and the two were silent as Athena hugged him, trying to warm him up so he was shaking.

"Fun?" Athena questioned, breaking the silence, but she continued to hug him. Ramon nodded his head.

"Yeah… cold… but fun." He smiled up at her, and she smiled back.

"This was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed this…" she paused for a moment. "Jacob never did this kind of stuff for me." she said in a small voice.

"That guy was an idiot." Ramon stated in a firm strong voice, that shocked Athena. "He had no right to treat you the way he did." His face then softened as he notice how Athena was looking at him.

"He… he didn't see how beautiful you are… you are beautiful. Everything… about you…" Athena slowly started to lean forward, towards Ramon and the boy leaned toward Athena.

_SHE'S GONNA KISS ME! SHE WANTS TO KISS ME! _However just as their lips were about to touch, there was a loud explosion, making them back away.

"What was that?" Ramon questioned in a weak voice.

"A gut feelings tells me that it's that pain, Austin." She grunted, then looked over at Ramon.

"Go. Gotta get to work and all that." Ramon said with a small smile, but he felt his heart deflate.

"Alright. Thanks Ramon. Thanks for everything." She smiled, then went flying off.

"No problem." Ramon whispered as he watched Athena fly off.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the meh-ness of this chapter. Please tell me what you think and enjoy :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

Austin smiled happily as he continued throwing grenades at cop cars with a twisted smile on his face.

"Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon! Moon! Moon! It's always been inside of you! You! You! And now it's time to let it through!" he sang happily off key as he continued chucking grenades from his jacket. They were small, and clearly specially made, but the explosion was still harmful.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIRE WO-" Athena flew at him, grabbing him by the jacket, and taking him to a high roof top in one quick swoop, getting him away from the Police that were under fire. She then pinned him to the ground, scowling at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she shouted angrily.

"Well, I said that I'd find you, but that was a lie because I couldn't find you, so I thought that I would blow a little something up so you'd find me, but then the cops came along and they're a bunch of joy-killers, so I started blowing up their cars." He informed with a shrug. "Honestly, they should be thanking me. their cars were crap anyway."

"Someone could've gotten hurt." Athena growled, glaring at the man, however, he smiled innocently at her.

"But nobody did." He smirked at her. "By the way, I'm really liking this position."

Athena was disgusted by the man and unpinned him, but then lifted him up by his hair, making him childishly whine,

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Where is Two-face." she growled, grabbing Austin by the lapels of his jacket.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Austin scolded as if he was speaking to a child. "I will _take _you to him, so I don't have to worry about you taking me to Arkham right away." He smiled.

"No." Athena stated sternly as she grabbed his hair again, pulling his hair painfully. "You tell me _now_." Austin chuckled despite his pain, and leered at her.

"Sorry beautiful, but you don't scare me. So, I either throw down one of my grenades, disappearing, or I take you to Two-Face. Your call."

Athena's eyes narrowed, but she _knew _that Two-Face was of more importance than Austin. Despite how much the guy annoyed her.

"Fine." she grunted. "Take me to Two-Face." Austin smiled at her as she let go of his hair.

"Then I'll lead the way, Beautiful Goddess." Athena glared at him, hating the nick-names, then followed the crazed man.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"Right here." Austin smiled happily. Athena looked at the building, and nodded. It made sense for Two-Face to hide in the old abandoned Casino near the docks. It matched his coin theme, plus the Docks made a good place to easily purchase fire arms from overseas and get them quickly..

"I suggest going through the window on the top of the building." Austin informed. Athena gave him a suspicious look, but then flew to the top window, lugging Austin with her so he wouldn't get away.

She looked down to see that the building was dark.

"That's weird. I know he's here. Maybe he's not home at the moment." Austin mused. "knock. Knock. Who's there? Nobody. Nobody who? No body lives who knocks on the door." He laughed hard at the joke, and Athena rolled her eyes. "And then the guy who knocked on the door dies. I wonder how much blood there was. Probably a lot. So much blood. Did the killer use a hacksaw? Or maybe a drill? Or maybe he was shot down by a whole lotta guns."

"Shut up." Athena growled, and then grabbed Austin by his jacket and broke the roof window, floating down onto the ground.

She figured that she might find some things that could lead her to Two-Face if he wasn't there.

However, when she landed, the lights flickered on, and Athena's eyes widened.

Two-Face and his goons surrounded her, all with their guns trained on her. She looked over at Austin to see that he had a small pistol aimed at her.

"Surprise, PG." he smiled.

_He lied to me! Well… actually I guess he didn't. He said he'd take me to Two-Face, and he did. Damn this guy. And his stupid babbling makes some sense now. "Shot down by a whole loota guns" as he said. Too bad guns don't do much to me._

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Athena growled, looking at Austin.

Two-Face then cleared his throat before the other man could respond.

"Good side, we use her to bait Batman alive. Bad side, we bait Batman with her dead body." Two-Face chuckled as he flipped the coin. He looked up at Athena and smiled.

"Shoot her up, boys." He laughed, and the men opened fire on her, including Austin. She managed to block the first several bullets, but then one hit her arm and then her stomach, then her leg, and her forehead.

The force of all the bullets knocked her off of her feet, and she was on the ground.

"Well. That was disappointing. I thought she'd last longer." Austin pouted.

However, Athena sat up, glaring at the men. None of the bullet managed to pierce her skin, but she knew that she'd need to fix up the holes in her jacket and costume.

"What the hell." Two-Face grunted, and Austin smiled.

"You don't disappoint." Athena punched him in the face, then ran towards Two-Face and his goons, who started firing at her again.

She blocked one bullet, making it hit one of the men's leg, and then started beating up the men easily.

She looked over at Two-Face, who started to run off, but she chased after him, and quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"I know Nightwing would be so proud if I made some sort of punching joke, but honestly I can't come up with one." Athena said to herself as she handcuffed the man.

"You're so damn interesting! I love it!" Austin exclaimed happily as he rubbed his cheek where she punched him. "By the way, you have a very good right hook." He informed with a smiled.

Athena looked at him angrily as she started to come at him, but he confidently pulled out his gun.

Athena smacked it to the side as if it was a toy, and grabbed Austin by the throat, squeezing tightly. She was frustrated, and angry.

She was having a nice day with Ramon and she was just about to _kiss_ him, when Austin ruined it. Then he set her up! Sure she lived, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"That was really… stupid of me." Austin sighed. "You… you just survived a bazillion bullets hitting you, and I thought… thought that I could stop you with me… pistol." He laughed, trying to breathe through her choke hold.

"Whoa… you're pissed." He said through his labored breathing when Athena didn't let up the pressure on his throat. He smiled at her though. "That just… makes you even more in…teresting." He chuckled. "You gonna… kill me?"

Athena noticed what she was doing, and quickly threw him to the ground.

_You're not a killer, Athena. Get a hold of yourself. _She had to tell herself. Her attention then went back to Austin, who was gasping for air on the ground.

"You're not worth the effort." She stated. "And I hope you like a padded cell, because that is exactly what you're going to get at Arkham."

"Hmm." He hummed with some amusement. "Well, you have fully perked my interest. I think I'm ready for more." He pulled out a button and pressed it before Athena could knock it out of his hand.

"What did you…"

Suddenly, she felt something prick her neck, and her eyesight started to black out as she dropped to the ground.

She slowly clicked on her belt, signaling to Batman that she needed help.

"Until next time, PG." she heard Austin chuckle. "Wait. Or should I say…" Before Athena heard anymore, she blacked out completely.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking forever to update. school's been really hectic and all. Senior year! So, anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

"Athena?" the girl slowly blinked her eyes opened, and grunted. She smelt the crisp air and she immediately knew was on a medical cot in the batcave.

"What happened?" she grumbled. Bruce was standing next to her, his eyes staring right at hers with concern.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." He informed, and the girl ran her hands through her hair.

"That Austin creep led me to Two-Face. It was a trap, but I took him down. Then when I went to get Austin he said that he was interested, then I felt something sharp prick my neck, and I blacked out right after signaling you." She informed, trying to keep her frustration at bay.

Bruce sighed, but nodded his head.

"Two-Face was still there when I came to pick you up, so he is in Police custody. There were no traces of Austin, but you were hit by a dart that was made of Kryptonite to break your skin." He informed, and Athena paled.

"_Kryptonite_. But… nobody knows I'm related to Superman except people on the team." She stated, baffled.

"Someone got the information somewhere. And it may not have been Austin if he wasn't the one who knocked you out." Bruce placed a hand on Athena's shoulder, his face softening.

"I think that you should take some time off from patrolling for about a week. I don't like how someone knows about your Kryptonite weakness, and how a crazed man is taking interest in you." Bruce informed. "Try to do some research on him if you need to, but I want you to stay off the streets as Power Girl."

Athena didn't want to just stop. She wanted to keep at it, and fight until Austin was in a padded cell in Arkham, but Bruce did have a point.

"Alright, Father." She whispered, and Bruce helped her to her feet and kissed her forehead.

"You should get some rest." Bruce said in a gentle tone. "Alfred made you some tea to help you calm down."

"Thank you." She gave Bruce a weak smile, then started to walk, but then dropped to the ground, and Bruce was quickly at her side.

"Athena…"

"I'm alright." She stated quickly. "Just… when Kryptonite has been in me, it just makes me feel very weak." She informed, then started to walk back up the stairs again. Bruce didn't leave her side as he walked next to her upstairs.

"Bruce, it's fine. _I'm_ fine. I can take care of myself walking up some stairs."

"I don't care." Bruce stated, looking at Athena with concern. "And I know you can take care of yourself, but I still want to be there in case you fall."

Bruce loved Athena, but he knew that he'd never want to raise another daughter. He was always afraid of what might happen to her. Sure, he knew that Athena could take care of herself more so than Dick could in some situations, but Bruce had never forgotten that thin eight year old who was scared out of her mind and couldn't completely speak English when they first met.

She was his _daughter_ and he felt like that gave him some right to be more paranoid than usual.

Once Athena reached the top of the flight of stairs, she gave Bruce a strong hug.

"Thank you, father." She whispered, then started to head towards the kitchen.

"I'll be in the cave if you need anything." He informed, and Athena nodded.

Athena knew that Bruce was worried about her. Whenever he was worried he would always say "I'll be in the cave if you need me." and would check up on her to make sure she was alright. He would be even more protective than usual.

Athena remembered the one time she was hit with Scarecrow's fear gas. She was terrified of everything and it took Ramon to make her calm down.

However, the next day, once Ramon and Conner had left, Bruce was constantly at Athena's side, asking if she was alright, or if she had any remnants of the fear toxin.

Athena loved Bruce, but he could be really paranoid sometimes.

"Hello, Ms. Athena." she was greeted by Alfred in the kitchen and she smiled at the man.

"Hello, Alfred." The older gentleman handed Athena some tea, which she happily took and sat down to drink.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred questioned with some worry in his voice.

"It's alright, Alfred." Athena smiled, but Alfred gave her a pointed look.

"You did not answer my question." He said in a calm voice, and Athena looked down at her tea.

"Promise not to tell Bruce?" she whispered, and Alfred raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head.

"You have my word." Athena took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I feel very weak right now. When Kryptonite comes in contact with me, I usually feel weak, but… I don't know… I still feel weak. Weak to the point where I feel like my heart is beating slower. I don't know. I just feel weak and I'm not used to that."

"Why don't you want to tell Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned with concern.

"He is already worried about me, I don't want him to get even more worried over something silly like me feeling weak." She informed as she lifted up the mug of tea to drink. However, her hand shook and she dropped the mug, making it shatter on the table, and one of the shards cut Athena's arm.

Athena looked at her arm in shock as she saw blood start to ooze from her skin.

Her skin was _impossible _to cut without Kryptonite.

"There's still some Kryptonite _in_ me." she whispered, and Alfred was quickly at her side, helping her stand to her feet.

"I'm taking you down to Master Bruce." He stated, and Athena found herself traveling back down to the cave.

Bruce's eyes widened when he sat Athena's arm bleeding.

"I took the Kryptonite out. How is it still in your body?" Bruce questioned to himself and he laid Athena down and started to X-Ray her body for a second time, due to him X-Raying her when she first came in.

Once again he found nothing out of the ordinary in her body.

Bruce then grabbed a needle.

"Athena, it may be in your blood." He stated and quickly took a blood sample, and looked at it under the microscope.

Athena held her breath, waiting to see what Bruce would say. She didn't know if she wanted it in her blood or not. If so, she at least knew what was happening, but if not she didn't know what could be wrong with her.

_What if it's poison? What's wrong with me. _she thought with worry.

"It's in your blood system, Athena." Bruce informed with a heavy sigh, and Athena felt her tension release. "You're going to need to rest and drink lots of juice to flush it out."

Athena sighed and went to stand from the cot. However, Bruce was quickly at her side, picking her up.

"Father…"

"I don't care. You need to rest." He stated firmly, and took Athena upstairs to her room.

Athena wasn't used to being confined to her bed and the bathroom. She _hated_ it.

~*~*~*~*~*~Four Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"I should be back to school tomorrow." Athena smiled happily, and Paige cheered.

"That's so great!" she exclaimed happily. "School hasn't been the same without you."

"Yeah, and you missed the substitute teacher for English class." Ramon informed. "He's making the class so easy."

"Yeah, and Jensen says hi." Paige grinned. "He couldn't visit because you know how much of a germaphobe his mom is. The moment he got the words 'visiting a sick friend' out of his mouth, his mom said no without any hesitation." Paige sighed.

"It's alright. I understand. Jensen can't help his crazy mom." Athena chuckled, then looked at Ramon.

"I'm sorry for how the picnic went." She said in a gentle voice. "It's just…"

"I get it. Had to fight the bad guy and all that." Ramon nodded quickly.

"Whoa, what picnic?" Paige questioned, smiling at Ramon and Athena.

"We were just hanging out." Ramon said quickly and Athena felt her heart sink a little.

_Why do I feel hurt by that? _Athena wondered, but pushed the thought out of her mind.

"I got some more information on the Austin guy who's been "interested" me too. Well, at least I think I do." Athena informed, and Paige smiled happily. She loved when Athena told her about cases. It felt like a giant mystery to her, and she _loved _mystery books.

"What'd you find out?"

"Well, I already knew that a man with the same description named Austin Ryan Lucas died three years ago. But once I couldn't find out anything more on a living Austin, I started to do some more searching about the deceased one." Athena explained. "Austin Ryan Lucas was a guy who was in the circus. He was famous for being shot out of cannons and surviving explosions. Not a single person has yet to figure out how he could hold a grenade and still be alive."

"So let me guess, he died from some sort of explosion." Ramon stated.

"Actually, he tried to rape one of the tight walkers and she stabbed him in self-defense." Athena informed.

"That's so cool! Someone should write a book about that! And then all this stuff could happen and it would be awesome and oh my god what is something happened and it would be all PLOT TWIST and then what if like some sort of legit magic was used when he blew up the grenades and…"

"Paige, this guy is a suspect." Ramon stated seriously.

"But he's dead." Paige rebutted.

"I'm not so sure. I looked at several pictures of Austin and he looks just like the guy I'm up against." Athena explained.

"Unless he's an impersonator or some kind of apprentice to the original." Paige informed, clearly intrigued with what Athena was saying.

"I was wondering if you two could maybe talk to the girl who was raped for me, since Bruce will not let me leave the bed until tomorrow." Athena informed as she held up the woman's name and address on a piece of paper.

"You don't have to, but…"

"YES!" Paige exclaimed. "We get to be like, your sidekicks. That's awesome! That is like, super mega awesome! We're like detectives! Ray and I can totally be good cop bad cop! I call bad cop!"

"Paige." Athena stated firmly. "I just need you two to go to her house and ask for an interview. You're in journalism class, so you can be a journalist. Just say you work for the Gotham Gazette." Athena informed. "And Ramon, you can be her photographer."

"Sweet! I can be just like Lois Lane! She is my idol!" Paige exclaimed happily.

"Who?" Ramon questioned, and Paige rolled her eyes.

"She's awesome and she's from Metropolis. Duh." She then turned her attention back to Athena. "We totally got your back with this 'Thena." Paige grabbed Ramon's arm.

"C'mon Ray! We got awesome work to do! Bye 'Thena!" with that, she sprinted out of the room, dragging Ramon behind her.

"Good bye Athena!" Ramon exclaimed as he was dragged away.

"Bye." Athena whispered. _I really hope they'll be alright. _


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the Ramon and Paige chapter! Yeahhhh! Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

"Remind me again why we need to stop at your house?" Ramon questioned as he leaned on Paige's room's doorway.

"Because we can't go someplace saying we work for the Gotham gazette while looking like slobs… or at least I can't." Paige informed as she looked through her closet for something more business-like.

"You're ridiculous." Ramon grumbled.

"I'm a _girl_. Girls always want to look great, especially if it's for under cover stuff. I mean, think about 'Thena when she's in her Power Girl outfit."

Ramon's face flushed a bit at that, and Paige noticed.

"So what _exactly _happened at that picnic you and 'Thena went to?" Paige inquired as she pulled out a button up shirt and a skirt.

Ramon sighed as he covered his eyes, giving Paige her privacy. He honestly wished that he wasn't used to having to give his friends privacy when they were getting changed. Girls and their addiction with clothes. He would never understand.

"Nothing happened." Ramon stated, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh, c'mon Ramon. _Something _must've happened. I mean, you _love_ her. You had to make some sort of move. Did you do the whole "Lady and the Tramp" bit where you two eat spaghetti and then kiss. Or did you drink a soda bottle and then played spin the bottle and since there was only you and her, you two both had to kiss each other and then it was her turn to spin and then she'd have to kiss you. But I guess that's not romantic enough. Did you confess your love and then you watched her cry from happiness and you held her in your arms and was all, "I love you baby. Now let's kiss passionately under the sunset then return to the towel to…"

"Paige! Are you done changing yet?" Ramon questioned quickly.

"I suppose you wouldn't be strong enough to lift her up." Paige muttered, not answering Ramon's question.

"Paige." Ramon whined, and the girl sighed.

"Fine." Ramon took that as a signal to look up and got an eyeful of Paige wearing stockings and a skirt along with a bra.

"Ray you perv!" Paige exclaimed, and the boy quickly covered his eyes again.

"Adios mio woman! Can you do less talking and more getting changed!?" Ramon exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ray. I'm almost done." She stated. "But anyway, what happened at that picnic?" she questioned curiously.

"I told you, _nothing_."

"It couldn't be nothing. You ate, didn't you? That's something." Paige stated.

"Fine, we ate some food my mom made."

"Aaaaand?" Paige pried. Ramon let out a loud exhale. He really couldn't win with her.

"Okay, so she might have talked me into swimming with her." He mumbled.

"Swimming with her? Like skinny dipping? Oh my god, Ray…"

"No! We didn't go skinny dipping, you know Athena wouldn't do that. She pulled me into the ocean and we had our clothes on. We just… played tag." He mumbled.

"You played tag in the ocean with her? Of course she'd want to do that. She likes playing around." Paige mused. "Oh, and you can look now, I'm done changing." Paige informed, and Ramon looked up. She was wearing black stockings, black heels, a purple skirt and a matching purple button up shirt.

What shocked him the most was that instead of wearing her Aviator glasses, she had them tucked into the breast pocket of her shirt. Ramon couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen her light blue-green eyes.

"How do I look?" she questioned, and Ramon shrugged.

"Fine." Paige rolled her eyes.

"You're a real words smith, Ray. Speaking of that, what did you say to her? Did you start reciting poetry. Y'know, did you go, "Shall I compare thee to a summers day?" Or did you just do what you did with me and was all, "Fine. You look fine." Cuz believe me Ray, you speak to her like that, and that would crush her. I mean, did you hear some of the crap that Jacob would tell her. It was like he was killing her self-esteem…"

"I told her that Jacob didn't deserve her." Ramon informed seriously, and Paige's eyes widened.

"You told her that? What happened?" Paige questioned with excitement as she pulled out a notebook to write in, and a camera for Ramon to use as the "photographer."

"Well, she was quiet, so I told her that she was beautiful…"

"And…"

"And then I leaned in…"

"Aaaaaand?" Paige questioned with excitement.

"And then she leaned in…"

"AND?"

"And then we heard an explosion and she had to leave." Ramon sighed as he and Paige left the house to follow the address on the paper Athena gave them.

"Wait… _what?_ What the hell? What the _actually _hell!? You two were so damn _close_! You need to hold her and love her and make out with her and make her feel like a _damn _woman Ray! Honestly what's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with _me_? She had to leave due to a crazed maniac. It was his fault, not mine."

"You _need _to tell her you care about her soon, Ray." Ramon raised an eyebrow, looking at Paige curiously.

"How come?" Paige made a face. her rosy lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed, thinking whether or not to tell the boy what she was thinking.

"Paige, what are you thinking?"

"Well… you know what 'Thena does… people in that line of work sometimes…"

"Paige." Ramon stated sternly, hoping that saying her name would make her stop talking.

"I'm just saying that you need to tell her because if you don't you may regret it because…"

"Paige." Ramon growled. "Stop. Don't say anything. She will be fine. I am never worried when she goes out because I knew that she will come back. She protects people."

"Just like your Dad did?" Ramon's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Paige, and the girl placed her hands over her mouth.

"Ray… God, Ray, I'm sorry that came out. You're right. 'Thena will be fine. She'll be fine and it will be great. She will always be fine." Paige said gently.

She noticed the somber look on Ramon's face. He was most likely thinking about his dad.

His Dad was a police officer and was killed on duty.

"So… Ray, where's this woman's house again?" Paige questioned and Ramon looked down at the paper Athena handed them.

"384 Maple Street. Her name is Lisa Perk." Ramon informed, and as they walked to their destination, Paige talked, trying to get Ramon's mind off of Athena and his Father.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, here we are." Paige said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes. Here we are." Ramon nodded.

"So… I guess we just knock."

"Guess so." The two stood in front of the door for about a minute in silence.

"Paige, are you going to knock?"

"I thought you were going to knock. You're the guy." Paige stated.

"Well you're the _reporter_. I'm just here to take the pictures." Ramon informed, crossing his arms.

"You're ridiculous." Paige grumbled.

"No, _you're _the one who's ridiculous." Ramon shot back.

"Knock on the door photographer."

"Knock on it yourself, Reporter."

"Since I report stories, I am your superior, making me out rank you, therefore you must do what I say."

"Out rank you? Hardly anybody reads the newspaper anymore, they're only interested in the pictures. You knock on the door yourself."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Paige whined.

"Why can't you just knock on the damn door?"

"_Fine._" Paige banged her fist on the door several times, and it opened to reveal an African American woman with frizzy black hair, and tired eyes.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Hi, my name is Paige West, this is my photographer, Ramon Colón. We work for the Gotham Gazette and we were hoping to take a new fresh approach to what happened to you with Austin Ryan Lucas." Paige informed.

"Oh, that dumb ass." She grumbled. "You can come in."

Paige, and Ramon followed the woman into the house. There were some dirty dishes here or there, but the house was relatively clean, and she offered the two a seat at her table.

"I'll answer whatever you want to know about that scumbag, and what he did." She informed. "if I can give that guy some negative press, even if he's dead, I'll take it. Because of him I had to quit the circus, find a new job, give birth, and raise the baby." She explained, then her eyes widened like she remembered something. "Speaking of my baby, can you keep your voices down. I don't want him waking up."

"Understood, Ms. Perk." Paige said with a warm smile. "So, this Austin man, is he the father of your child?"

"Yeah. The bastard was strong, but I got him. and I ain't sorry about it either. He deserved to die." she mumbled with a sour look on her face.

"That's understandable, Ms. Perk, but are you sure that you killed him?" Paige inquired.

"Of course I'm sure. I was able to grab one of the knives that was on Austin's belt and stab him. I stabbed him in the head and chest, and the police said that he was dead. End of story." The woman informed with no regret in her voice.

"I see. Well, did he have any appetences?" the woman raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why exactly is the News interested again in my story _now_?" she questioned. Ramon looked at Paige with worry. However, Paige was a quick thinker.

"You see, some people believe that Austin in back. It's crazy, but we want to get the details to be sure that he isn't back. It may be some kind of hoax or maybe an impersonator, but we can't be sure until we have the hard facts about him." Paige explained in an even voice.

"Oh. Someone may be out there acting like him?" Ms. Perk said in a shocked voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Paige nodded.

"That's awful. I thought I was doing the world a favor when I stabbed him. Now he could be back?" she shook her head and took in a deep breath. "Austin didn't have an apprentice." The woman informed quickly, answering Paige's question. "He was proud about it too. He kept saying how he would be the one and only Austin. The circus wanted to give him a more colorful name, but he wanted to _only _be known by the name he was born with. He was a strange guy."

"Ms. Perk, did you notice anything wrong with him before he raped you? Or did he seem like a nice guy?" Paige questioned.

"No. He was always a creepy guy. I think the circus would have fired him if it wasn't for that bizarre talent of his." The woman grumbled. She obvious had a distaste for the guy. But, Paige understood that. She wouldn't like a guy if he raped her either.

"Did he have any family? Like any siblings that might want to take his place?" Paige inquired.

"No." Ms. Perk shook her head. "At least I don't think so. No family or friends would ever visit him, and he didn't seem to have much of a life outside the circus."

"So, no family, no friends, no apprentices, and not much of a life. Then what has been going on must be some sort of hoax." Paige mumble, loud enough for Ms. Perk to hear.

"Thank you, Ma'am, for your time." Paige smiled, and she shook the woman's hand.

"Happy to help." She smiled back.

Ramon was looking at a picture that was hanging on the wall.

"Excuse me, is this your son?" Ramon questioned, and the woman nodded.

"Yes, that's my little Ty. Honestly, even though he looks a lot like his father, he is the sweetest boy you'd ever meet. Such a good baby." She informed with some pride.

_The baby's facial features look… familiar. Have I seen this Austin guy before? _Ramon thought, but grinned at the woman.

"He looks great. It was wonderful meeting you, Ms. Perk."

The two left the woman's house, and Ramon turned to look at Paige.

"Was it just me, or did the features of that baby look familiar?"

"I didn't get a good look at the picture." Paige shrugged, and Ramon sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Alright. We should head home, it's getting late. I'll call Athena and tell her about what we found." Ramon informed. Paige smiled at him.

"And maybe you could tell her something else." She grinned, elbowing him lightly.

"Paige, if I was going to confess my love, which I am _not_ at the moment, I wouldn't do it over the phone." Paige sighed and rolled her eyes, then took out her Aviator glasses, and put them back on. She only took them off to look professional, and now that the act was done, she could go back to comfortably hiding her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She grunted. With that, they parted ways.

Ramon couldn't help but think about that baby's facial features.

_I must have met Austin _somewhere_ before. _


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry. School's been really busy lately. :(**

**i'll try to update more often.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

Chpt.9

Athena felt so much better being able to walk around again. And though she didn't want to admit it, she did enjoy being able to go to school after being out.

However, her mind was on Austin and how she still seemed to be nowhere close to understanding exactly who he was.

_Who are you Austin? Paige and Ramon talked to Lisa Perks and she killed Austin and was sure about it. Who is the Austin I know? And how did he, or other people, know about my kryptonite weakness? _

"So how does it feel to be free from the tender love and care of Alfred?" Paige inquired, and Athena laughed lightly, pushing the thought of the crazed man out of her head.

"It feels good. And Alfred has too _much _tender love and care. I got out of bed to grab my ipod and he scolded me about getting out of bed and not having to go to the bathroom."

"Wow. Alfred went Super Butler."

"You want to see Alfred go Super Butler, you should see him when there is a rat in the house." Athena informed with a small smile.

"What does he do? Put mouse traps everywhere?"

"No, he grabs the shot gun." Athena informed in all seriousness and Paige raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Doesn't Bruce have a rule about guns?" Paige questioned, but Athena just shook her head.

"Rules don't apply to Alfred."

"Wow. You're Butler is pretty kick ass." Paige grinned, but then frowned when they reached a fork in the hallway. "I gotta go to History, but enjoy English class 'Thena. The substitute teacher's still there. The guy is crazy." Paige chuckled.

"Alright. Bye. See you at lunch." Athena smiled with a short wave, then headed toward her English class.

Athena's eyes widened in terror when she walked into her classroom.

The substitute teacher lazily leaned on the desk. He had jet black hair that curled around his face, and sky blue eyes. His green button up shirt was wrinkled and only partially tucked into his brown khaki pants. Athena could make out several faint stains on the pants as well. On his feet were a pair of tattered sneakers, and he wore a red tie loosely around his neck.

There were creases in the corners of his eyes due to him smiling, but that _smile_. It was twisted. It was sickening. It was not one a teacher would give a student. It was one a hunter would give his cornered prey.

"Hello there, Athena, right?" the man questioned, but Athena was too stunned to answer.

He bent down closer to the girl, and Athena cringed at his breath. It smelt like Doritos.

"I'm your substitute teacher today, Mr. Lucas." He leered at her. "Like my hair? Dyed it myself." His eyes then went to her long sleeved shirt. "Still covering your skin, PG?"

Athena stepped away from the man.

_Austin! How… how did… This can't be possible!_

"Sorry sir. I don't know what you're talking about, but I would appreciate it if you would let me take my seat." She said in a soft timid voice.

"Sure thing, Athena. It's a pleasure having you in my class." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Athena gritted out of her teeth. She quickly sat next to Ramon in the back of the class.

Ramon was staring at the teacher in shock.

_The baby looks familiar because it looks just like the substitute teacher! _

"Athena, is that…"

"Later." She stated quickly in a hushed voice.

Everyone file into class, but Mr. Lucas, _Austin_, kept his eyes on Athena.

_This is _not_ good. _She thought with fear, wishing she could turn invisible.

"Afternoon, Class!" he exclaimed happily. "So yesterday, we talked about how much we don't care about English class and how to give your teacher the finger when she returns. So today, we will be going over actual English stuff." He skipped over to the white board and grabbed a red marker writing the words,

**Stupid Ass Dude**

"So class, who are you talking about today?"

One boy who was the class clown, raised his hand with a goofy grin on his face.

"The principal?" this evoked some snickers from the class.

"Close, but no."

"My step dad?" one of the girls questioned in a tired voice.

"Is he white?"

"Um… No."

"Then, no."

Athena raised her hand, and Austin's eyebrows went up in interest.

"Yes, Ms. Athena? Who do you think the Stupid Ass Dude is?"

"You?"

There were several snickers, shocked faces, and a drawn out "daaaaaaaaaamn."

Austin's light hearted personality changed quickly and he gave her a murderous look.

It was quiet for a long moment, and the tension in the room was thick. However, Austin let out a long sigh, making the tension fade.

"_Wrong_, Athena."

He scribbled the word,

**Shakespeare**

Under the previous sentence.

"The stupid ass dude we are learning about today, is Shakespeare."

The rest of the class was crazy. It went from Shakespeare, to Rabbits, to leg hair, to politics, then to Katy Perry.

Athena felt anxious the entire time as he kept glancing over at her at _smirking _throughout the class period. When the bell finally rang, ending the class, Athena grabbed Ramon's wrist and started to sprint toward the door.

"Athena, Ramon, I need to talk to you." Austin informed. He made sure to say this while there were still other students leaving the room.

"We really don't want to be late for our next class." Ramon informed, but Austin gave him a pointed look.

"I believe you're next class is Lunch." He stated. "Please, stay. It will only be for a moment."

Athena and Ramon slowly walked over to Austin, who was sitting comfortably on the teacher's chair behind the desk, with his feet propped up.

"This your boyfriend?" he inquired, looking at Ramon. They were the only three in the class room, all the other students having left.

"No." Athena stated sharply. Austin looked from Ramon to Athena, and chuckled.

"That's good. You two don't look right for each other. Ramon's too twiggy for you, PG. And also, I like you, Ramon. And if you were dating her, I'd have to kill you."

Ramon and Austin couldn't process how fast Athena moved until she had her hands around Austin's throat and was squeezing.

"S-Sure liiike ch-choke holds. D-Don't cha?" Austin wheezed. Ramon saw the anger in Athena's face and how she didn't look like she was going to stop straggling the man any time soon.

"Athena." Ramon gently touched her arm and that snapped Athena out of her dark glare at Austin. However, her hands remained on the man's throat.

"Athena, you don't kill." Ramon stated, and the girl released her hands from Austin.

"Ramon isn't my boyfriend, but you _don't_ threaten him. Don't you _dare_ threaten him." Athena growled as Austin was gasping for breath.

"Wow… your pretty… pretty damn serious about you buddy." Austin said through labored breaths.

"Why the hell are you here?" Athena growled.

"My job." He smirked.

"Which would be what, exactly?" Ramon questioned, his hand remaining on Athena's arm to try to keep her calm.

"Can't tell. Sorry, it's hush hush. If I did, I'd find a dart flying through the window killing me, and dying is no fun." Austin shrugged. "But, enough about me. I just wanted to see you squirm a bit. I got the info you wanted, and you'll be seeing your old English teacher will be back tomorrow." He smirked at Athena. "See? I'm not such a bad guy."

"You throw grenades with no regard for human life. I'm taking you to Arkham."

"Once school's out. Right?" Austin questioned with a twisted smile.

Athena took a step forward, but Ramon's grip on her arm tightened.

"Leave it, Athena. You'll get him later." He whispered. They couldn't make any moves on Austin. Not when he was a teacher at school and it was in the middle of the day.

Athena glared at Austin, but followed Ramon out of the room.

"This is not good." Athena whispered, shaking her head.

"It'll be fine, Athena." Ramon said in a gentle voice as they entered the lunch room. Paige and Jensen smiled when the two approached.

"So, how was English class?" Paige questioned.

"That Lucas guy is crazy, right?" Jensen grinned and Athena weakly chuckled.

"Yeah. Crazy."


	11. Chapter 10

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter. ugh. school. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

Athena felt her anger rise as she noticed by the end of school that Mr. Lucas A.K.A Austin was gone.

_Gone… GONE! And he knows! Does this mean he knows about Bruce too? Does he know everything about my past? And how does he know about me in the first place? He said something about an employer… so there are _more_ people know who I really am?! God… and… and Bruce… Father… he won't be happy about this. He'll probably want to kick me out of the house. He would be so disappointed. Clark would never trust me again, like it was when I was little. Diana and Dinah probably will regret ever letting me treat them like mothers… they'd want nothing to do with me. Nobody would want anything to do with me. Not even Conner! I tried being a hero and I _failed_. My secret identity is out, and that puts people I care about at risk. It's not my fault! I tried! God, I tried so hard to be a good hero, a good Power Girl. Why can't I get this right? I just wanted to help. I just wanted to do some good with my abilities. I don't want to become the killing machine that Cadmus planned for me to be. But… I was a failure then… AND I'M A FAILURE NOW! WHY CAN'T I DO SOMETHING RIGHT!? _

"Athena…" it was a male's voice, and Athena immediately thought it was Austin. She turned around, her fist in the air, prepared to punch as hard as she could. She saw a face and threw her fist at it, but then stopped. Her fist was centimeters from hitting the face. Ramon's face.

"Ramon." She whispered, slowly lowering her fist. "Ramon, I'm sorry… I just… I…" Ramon knew how Athena looked when she was just about to break down.

Her eyes would get a glassy look to them, her body would start to shake, and her face was completely straight, trying to hide her inner turmoil. She was having a battle with herself in her mind, and there was no winning when she fought with herself.

Athena was staring at him. She wanted to tell him everything going through her mind, but she didn't want to have a full-out mental breakdown in front of him.

Ramon gently grasped Athena's hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Everything's going to be okay." Ramon stated with a small smile. "It'll all work out."

Athena felt exhausted, and her knees buckled and she found herself on the ground. Ramon was down with her. He didn't have the strength to pull her back up.

Athena was on her knees, her back curled over, and Ramon knew she couldn't hold back her tears. He hugged her as tight as he could, letting her face lean into his shoulder as she shook and sobbed.

She talked quickly as she sobbed, but it was muffled by Ramon's shirt.

However, he caught the general gist of what she was saying.

She was upset because she felt like she failed everyone since Austin knew who she was.

"Athena, you couldn't prevent this." Ramon whispered. "Austin's boss is obviously a man who has connections. There was nothing you could have done to prevent him from finding out who you were." Ramon whispered. "But everything will be fine, okay? Nobody thinks you're a failure. You'll get through this. Sure, this Austin guy is tough, but you'll get him. I know you will."

Athena calmed down. During times when she had break downs, she just needed a calm voice that would reassure her and bring her back to reality.

Athena looked up at Ramon, and he gently brushed aside her remaining tears with his thumb, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"C'mon. Let's get to your place and tell Bruce. It'll be alright." Ramon whispered soothingly, and Athena shakily stood to her feet.

Some days she wondered what would happen if she never met Ramon. The thought scared her and she clutched onto his hand tighter as they walked to Wayne Manor.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

Athena explained to Bruce what had happened in the Batcave, while Ramon waited in the living room with Alfred.

She didn't cry, having already done so in front of Ramon, and she also really hated showing any weak emotions in front of Bruce.

However, her "father" could see how distressed Athena was.

"Whoever his employer is must know everything about you. It may be someone who used to work at Cadmus and figured out who you were." Bruce explained.

"But why haven't they made a move yet? Austin just made sure I knew that he knew and that was it. He doesn't seem to want to use my identity for anything besides taunting me."

Bruce was quiet for a few moments.

"We will figure it out." Bruce stated, but Athena knew that this wasn't good. He didn't know what would happen, and when Batman didn't know something, that wasn't a good sign. "In the meantime, I want you to stay home. I _will _find out who Austin's employer is." Bruce stated firmly.

Athena slowly nodded.

"Thank you, Father." She said in a small voice. Bruce placed a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"Athena, I know this is unnerving for you, but you have to keep a level head and stay calm. Everything will be alright." Athena nodded wordlessly, and Bruce kissed the top of her head.

She was comforted by Bruce's words, but she still couldn't help but have an anxious feeling in her stomach. She didn't feel as safe as she usually did which was strange for her because while with any one of her parents she _always _felt safe.

Athena followed Bruce upstairs where Ramon and Alfred were chatting.

Ramon looked up at Athena, and gave her a warm smile.

Despite how nervous she still was, Athena returned the smile back to the boy.


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry, i'm trying to get back in the swing of writing. :( Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

Athena didn't like staying home from school. She understood where Bruce was coming from when he told her that he wanted her to stay at the Manor for a while, but she still was antsy.

Bruce knew that if Athena went to school with Austin on the loose, it would do more harm than good. She would be unable to focus, and jumpy at everything.

The girl tried to keep herself occupied. She read some books. She worked out in the cave. She sang some songs. She helped Alfred around the Manor. She studied.

Athena was easily bored when she wasn't around people though. Sometimes Alfred wanted to clean areas himself. Bruce was at work. Paige, Jensen, and Ramon were at school. Dick and Conner were with the team, along with everyone else. All her parents were either at their own jobs or in the watchtower. Even Bart was too busy to hang out with her.

However, when school ended, she was excited to see Ramon drop by. He visited her every day and told her what they did in school and she would help him with his homework.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Ramon questioned the fourth day Athena was out of school.

"Yeah… yeah, I'll be fine." she whispered. "Bruce is still looking for Austin. He doesn't want me to go back to school until the guy is caught." She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair.

"Athena…" Ramon bit his lip and looked down at the picture he was drawling. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Athena questioned, tilting her head.

"It's nothing. Bruce knows and that's all he needs. Forget I said anything." Ramon informed quickly, and Athena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ramon please _tell _me. What were you going to say?" Athena questioned, and Ramon let out a long sigh.

"Athena… don't freak out, okay? But… but Austin makes passes by my house." He whispered, and Athena's eyes widened.

"_What_?" she questioned, her voice high and anxious.

"Well a few days ago I saw Austin sitting on a bench near my house. He saw me, and just smiled. Then he got up, called a taxi, and drove away." Ramon informed. "Then yesterday he actually knocked on my _door_ posing as some Jehovah Witness. He smiled at my Mom and it was creepy."

"Did he try to hurt you?" Athena questioned, her voice panicked.

"I don't know. When he smiled at Mom, he didn't have a chance to do anything else because she punched him in the face and told him to get off our property, screaming that she knew a pervert when she saw one."

"I see." Athena whispered, and was silent.

"Hey, it's okay. Bruce makes sure to have some people check on my house. He's taking this very serious." Ramon informed in a gentle voice.

"I just want this guy _gone_. What if he goes for Paige? Or Jensen? I can't…"

"Shhh." Ramon gave the girl a tight hug, running his hands through her hair. "You need to calm down. Paige said she didn't see him and Jensen is safe too. I think Austin is only interested in me because of how defensive you were of me. He just wants to get under your skin. But you can't let him get to you, alright?"

Athena nodded, and Ramon debated with himself whether or not to kiss her on the cheek. However, he settled on hugging her tightly, trying to comfort her.

Ramon understood that this was hard for her, and he hoped that Austin would be caught soon.

Athena enjoyed the embrace but felt her heart sink when he had to pull away due to Alfred coming in, telling them that Ramon had to go home early do to a dentist appointment his mom scheduled.

However, Athena brightened when she saw another visitor knock at the door.

Conner.

~*~*~*~*~*~About an Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"You shouldn't worry so much." Conner informed with a comforting smile.

"everyone keeps telling me that, but I can't help worrying. I mean, wouldn't you be worried if some whack-job knew everything about you?" Conner was silent for a moment.

"I can't blame you for worrying when you put it like that." Conner sighed. "Do you want to stay with Ma and Pa for a while? I'm sure Austin wouldn't find you with them."

"I can't risk getting Ma and Pa involved." Athena whispered. "Austin already knows about my friends, and he has made it a point that he can get close to Ramon. I don't want to add Ma and Pa in the list of people I have to worry about."

Conner placed a hand on Athena's shoulder, and the girl hugged him tightly, just like she did when she was little.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that, right?" Athena whispered.

"Bruce told you about my mission in space, huh?" Athena nodded and Conner let out a long sigh.

"I'll be back soon, Athena." he gave her a warm smile. "And if that Austin guy is still out there and harassing you when I get back, I'll hunt him down and beat him into a bloody pulp." Conner kissed Athena on the forehead. "I won't let this guy hurt you."

"Thanks Conner." Athena grinned, giving him a strong hug.

She watched as Conner gave a small wave, and flew off, but she wasn't the only one watching.

"Power Girl and Superboy, hmmm?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

Athena was back in school after a month passed, and there were no signs of Austin. Batman couldn't find him, and Ramon didn't see him near his house. It was as if the man had never existed.

"Maybe he died." Ramon said with a small hopeful smile. "And since nobody knew who he was he just registered as a John Doe, and now you don't have to worry."

Athena knew that Ramon was just trying to cheer her up, but it was hard for her to just forget the crazed man who knew everything about her.

However, she was adjusting better to her school life again, and her friends were making it better.

"That stinks that the doctors thought you had some disease when you really just had a cold." Jensen stated in between bights of his pizza at lunch. "You'd think having a bajillionair as a Dad would be able to afford good doctors."

Athena shrugged.

"Well, they aren't doctors anymore." She informed. Jensen was the only one out of the group of friends that didn't know Athena was staying in the Manor for her own safety, and not because she was sick.

"Thena, you missed one of the best school fights _ever _when you were out." Paige informed with a broad grin and excitement in her eyes. "There was this one guy, called Dan and this other guy called Scott L., right? And they're a bunch of jerks in the grade below us, and then there was this Kid called Bryan and this other guy named Judd. They're also in the grade below us. Anyway, Dan starts talking shit about this girl named Steph, right? And then Bryan…"

Athena wishes she could pay attention to what Paige was talking about, she feels a pair of eyes on her and she glances behind Paige.

There sat Jacob with his friends, and his eyes met hers. He smirked at her from across the way, and Athena wished she could smack it off his face.

After she broke up with him, he tried several times to get her back, and when she refused, they parted ways. She hadn't spoken to him in almost a year. She didn't want to anytime soon either.

However, she watched as he said something to his friends, and he stood to his feet, stalking over to Athena.

"So then Judd was all, "Scott L., stop thinking your all that when you're really a douche" and then outright punched him in the…" Paige trailed off and looked to where Athena's eyes were. Paige's face automatically hardened.

"Speaking of douches." She grumbled.

"Hey, baby." He flashed her a cocky smile.

"Don't call me that. I have a name so use it." Athena growled, glaring at him, while crossing her arms.

"Whoa, a little hostile, don't cha think?" he said, putting his hands up defensively but he continued to smirk at her.

"You have anywhere better to be?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah, beat it. I don't know if you realized this but we don't want you here." Jensen added.

"I just wanted to make sure that my old girl was alright." Jacob shrugged giving Paige and Jensen an innocent look, then gazing back at Athena.

"You were out for about a month, babe. I was _worried_." He took a step closer to Athena and leaned in to her face. "When I don't see ya around, I worry. I don't want ya to get more of those scars." He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve down, revealing her own wounds. "Still nasty." He grimaced, but then gave her a gentle smile. "But I'm willing to look past that."

"She's not interested." Ramon stated quickly.

"Shaddup ya border hopin' Mexican." He growled.

"He's Puerto Rican, and he is also right, I'm not interested, so back off." Athena growled, yanking her arm away from Jacob clutch.

"C'mon, Babe. me and you were _right _together." He cooed as he grasped her hand. "Remember when ya used to get lonely? Remember those times when ya felt so small that runnin' to me just felt right? I was safe, wasn't I? I made ya feel nice and comfortable." He whispered.

"Stop harassing her." Ramon stated.

"This ain't any of your damn business!" Jacob shouted at Ramon, then turned his attention back to Athena.

"What about it, babe? You did like me, right? So how about we try it again."

"I'm not interested." Athena growled. Jacob grabbed her shoulders and rammed his lips into hers. Athena pushed him back, speechless about what just happened.

"Missed that, didn't y-" Jacob curled over in pain when Ramon jabbed his boney knuckle into the other boy's stomach.

"She said she wasn't interested you jerk!" Ramon shouted and Jensen, Paige, and Athena stared at Ramon in shock.

However, Jacob harshly punched Ramon in the face, sending the boy to the ground.

"Ray, get up!" Paige exclaimed as Jacob went to kick the boy. However, Athena was in front of him.

"C'mon, Babe. The guy deserved it. An eye for an…"

Athena punched the boy in the face, having to hold back her super strength. However, it was enough to send the boy flying backwards.

"Agh! God!" he groaned. Athena picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"When a girl says that she isn't interested, it means to back off. You are a dirty disgusting pig that I was _stupid _to think was capable of feeling actual human emotion. You kiss me again or hurt any of my friends, I will Break. Your. Arm." She twisted his hand, giving him a taste of how strong she was. "Am I clear?"

Jacob frantically nodded and she let the boy drop to the ground.

The cafeteria was watching her, but she didn't care as she simply walked back to her table as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, looking at Ramon with some concern, and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was freaking amazing!" Jensen exclaimed.

"You just kicked the shit out of your Ex!" Paige shouted happily. "You were all "BOOM I'M AWESOME!" and he was all "OH GOD NO, MY EX GIRLFRIEND IS A BADASS!" and you were all "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT DOUCHE BAG!" I swear, he was probably about to cry!"

The table laughed, however, Athena's was half-hearted.

Later that day, as Ramon and Athena were walking back to the boy's house, Ramon noticed that Athena was being quieter than usual.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned with concern.

"I did miss it." she whispered.

"Miss what?" Ramon inquired. Athena bit her lip and looked at the ground, ashamed. Ramon widened his eyes, realizing she was talking about when Jacob kissed her.

"What do you miss about it?" Ramon questioned quietly.

"The… the feeling of being wanted I guess. Of being loved like that." Ramon looked over to see that she was still looking at the ground.

He grabbed her chin and tilted it up slightly so she was looking at him.

"Well, I…"

"ATHENA!" both teens looked over to see that Conner was running towards them.

"Conner, you're back already? What…"

"No time to explain. My powers have been neutralized. We have to go to your safehouse on the outskirts of the city. We are both being _hunted_ we gotta go." Conner's voice was pitchy and frantic. Athena had never seen him this scared.

"Go, stay safe." Ramon stated quickly, and Athena grabbed Conner, ran into an alleyway to tear off her wig, and flew away.

Ramon watched as the girl flew off, and he wished he had kissed her.

"I love you, Athena." he whispered.


	14. Chapter 13

**If you're confused, please just stay with me. I'll explain more next chapter :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

Athena quickly locked the door once they entered the safe house. It was a nice secluded place that was nearly impossible to enter.

"Conner, are you alright? Besides neutralizing your powers, did they do anything else to you? Who's hunting us?"

"It's alright Athena, we should be safe in here." Conner informed in a light gentle voice. Athena sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair.

"First Austin, now this. I… I wish life was simpler." She informed as she sat on the couch in the room.

"Did you ever find that Austin guy?" Conner inquired taking a seat next to her.

"No. Batman tried looking for him, but… nothing. It seems like he just dropped off the face of the earth. And he stopped walking by Ramon's house too, but I still worry."

"He makes you that uneasy?" Conner questioned his voice still in the lighter tone.

"Of course he does, I've been over this before, I hate it how he knows everything about me. it _scares_ me. And I know heroes aren't supposed to be scared, but goddammit I'm _terrified_!"

Conner hugged the girl tightly, running his hands through her hair.

"There. There. It's gonna be alright." He whispered in her ear. He then broke away from the hug. "I could cheer you up. Y'know, make things better."

"You don't need to cheer me up, Conner. I'm going to be fine." Athena sighed. "We should really stay on our toes in case whoever is hunting us find us out." Athena stood from the couch, but Conner grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down.

"No need. They won't find us here. It's too secure and they're stupid." Conner smiled.

"But who-"

"C'mon." Conner laughed and leaned in to whisper, "Let me cheer you up."

Athena leaned away from Conner, looking him up and down.

"What did space do to you?"

"Nothing much." He shrugged. Athena eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you forget anything about me when you were there?"

"Of course not. I could _never _forget you." He informed, his voice straining slightly.

"Well, what's my favorite movie?"

"Lilo and Stitch."

"Who's my favorite singer?"

"Elvis." Athena paused, staring at him.

"You wanna know if it's really me or not? I can promise you that aliens in space didn't clone me or anything." He leaned closer to Athena.

"You should know it's me because I remember the day I found you. You were all alone in that incinerator room and you were on the floor. You thought you were going to die, and the minute your eyes looked into mine, I knew I loved you." Athena looked at him confused and he leaned in closer, his lips puckered.

"Dad?"

"Cute nick name." he chuckled. "Kinky." He kept leaning in, and Athena furrowed her eyebrows, and pushed him back.

"Not in the mood?" Conner questioned.

_No… no this isn't Conner. Conner wouldn't do this! _

"Who are you?" she questioned with a growl. "What did you do to Conner?"

"Athena, baby, I _am _Conner." Athena felt her anger grow, but she took in a deep breath.

"Sorry. I guess all that talk about Austin was just getting to me." she whispered.

"Hey, it's alright, Baby." He said as he gently massaged her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Conner, remember when you took me to Puerto Rico and we chased those Pigeons in San Juan." Conner laughed.

"Yeah, great times."

"Wish I could remember it." she stated, never having been to Puerto Rico, and quickly pinned Conner to the ground.

"Athena, what are you-"

"Who are you!?" she shouted.

"I'm Conner!"

"Like Hell you are!" Athena screamed and started to choke the man she pinned.

"Athena, don't do this!" Conner exclaimed. Athena was straddling him, squeezing at his throat tightly, watching as he struggled underneath her.

"Shut up." she growled, squeezing tighter. She felt her finger tips sinking into his skin.

Conner's breath was ragged and he never knew that Athena was this strong. He couldn't get out of her grip, but he could feel her hands shaking. He knew that Athena didn't want to kill him.

"A-the-na…" he choked out.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop talking!"

"You won't… won't do it. You don't… kill." He breathed heavily. Tears were streaking Athena's face.

"SHUT UP!" she spat.

"Don't… d-do this… the l-league will never… accept you. Y-you'll have n-nowhere to go." He breathed heavily.

"JUST STOP TALKING!" she sobbed.

"Y-You can't do… do this t-to me, Athena. I'm Superboy. You l-love me." he stuttered, starting to feel confident that she wouldn't kill him. He could feel her shaking hands starting to loosen on his throat. However, she yelled,

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"'Course you d-do. I'm your lover, of c-course." He said with confidence. Athena's eyebrows furrowed and she gave one final large squeeze.

Conner's body became stiff, and his eyes stared off into space, his breath stilled.

Athena slowly released her grip on Conner's throat, staring at the corpse.

Tears streaked the girl's cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands, kneeling next to the dead body.

"He said that you have nowhere to go." A voice echoed across the room, and Athena turned to face it.

Ra's Al Ghul stood on the other side of the room, his sharp eyes staring at the body on the ground, but his face softened as he looked at Athena. He slowly approached the girl.

"But you and I both know that he was wrong." Ra's extended his hand out to the girl. "Come along, Young Goddess. I am taking you home."

Athena slowly stood to her feet, staring at the man.

She had hated him since she was little, but he never went back on his offer. If she pledged her allegiance to him, he would protect her from the league. Her family.

She took in a deep breath, forcing her tears to decrease, and grasped the man's hand. She took one step closer to the man, trying to keep herself from falling to the ground.

She was finding it difficult to stand. On top of that she was also having trouble telling herself not vomit due to the sickening taste in her mouth.

She had just killed someone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter didn't turn out like i wanted it to :(**

**Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think. this is NOT the last chapter.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

"Young Goddess, we must go." Ra's informed in a gentle yet stern voice when he realized Athena was still staying stationary. Athena took in a deep breath, getting a hold of herself. Her eyes locked onto Ra's.

She then shoved her fist into the man's gut, flinging him backwards.

Despite the hostile act, she looked eerily calm as she stared at the man.

"It was all you, wasn't it?" Athena whispered. There was a flicker of anger behind her eyes.

"What do you-" Ra's tried to feign innocence, but Athena wasn't having it.

"That's not Conner! That's Austin… he died his hair black, he knew all about me, and the month missing he could change his appearance. And you… you brought him back from the dead with the Lazarus pit, didn't you? That's why he came up as dead on the computer. Because he _was _dead. And you helped him find out about me. About my strengths and my weaknesses. It was all _you_, wasn't it?"

"Young Goddess…" her eyes became sharp and her body rigid.

"WASN'T IT!?" she screamed. Things started to shake in the room, and her body lifted few inches into the air.

Ra's was silent for a moment as he calmly stood to his feet.

"You _are_ the detective's daughter." He nodded. "This was my doing. I brought back the insane maniac and tried to get him interested in you. It played out just as I planned. I knew his mind was too perverted to recognize the difference between a father and daughter relationship than that of a sexual relationship, so when I suggested he imposter Superboy, he was happy to comply." Ra's explained.

"So you knew that I'd kill him?" Athena questioned, still tense and rigid, however things stopped shaking and her feet touched the ground.

"He was just a pawn. It was my hope that out of your anger and paranoia that you would kill him. And you have." Ra's informed calmly.

"So you expected me to know that I didn't kill Superboy?" Athena slowly started to relax however she looked at Ra's wearily.

"Yes. But you still have that voice in your head telling you that you have just killed one of your fathers. Just _look _at him, Young Goddess." Ra's pointed to the body, but Athena couldn't bring herself to look at it.

"You can't, can you? Because you know that be it Superboy or Austin, you have just _killed _a human being. And that is something your family will not condone."

Athena looked down at the ground, ashamed, and Ra's approached her without any fear or hesitance.

"What do you think would happen? You'd be shunned from them, wouldn't you? You'd be seen as an unruly killer, easily set off. You have blood on your hands, and blood is not easily washed away. You'd be put in chains. Or maybe you would be locked away. Someone with your abilities and short temper is unsafe in society. They wouldn't want anything to do with you, or even protect you." Ra's placed a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"But I _will_ protectyou from them. I will give you shelter. Pledge allegiance to me, and I will ensure your care."

Athena looked up from the ground and her eyes locked onto Ra's.

"You think you know me so well, Ra's." Athena glared at him, and pushed the man's hand off of her shoulder. "But you don't know me at all. I am not a coward. I have done something wrong, and I am going to accept my punishment, not run and hide." Athena walked over to a device in one of the cabinets in the room. "I suggest you leave now. Batman will be here soon, unless you want to fight him."

Ra's backed away from Athena, shaking his head.

"When you are regretting your decision, you will find me. My doors are always open to you, unlike, as you will see, with your Mothers and Fathers."

Athena pressed her thumb down on the button on the device.

"Batman should be on his way now. Good bye, Ra's." The conversation was over, and Ra's respected that, leaving the girl.

She stood in front of the dead body, calm and still.

Athena was terrified of what would happen to her. She grew up with the constant talk of how good guys didn't kill, and how killing was wrong, and that murder was something that could land you in jail.

However, she continued to stand and wait for Batman. She knew that since she did something wrong, she was going to take responsibility for it.

About five minutes passed and Batman came running into the building, knowing the device was to only be pressed in case of an emergency.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of Athena standing over the dead body. She looked up at him, her eyes empty.

"This is Austin. I killed him." she informed in a flat tone. Batman's jaw dropped slightly and he slowly approached the girl.

"Athena…"

"I _killed _him." Bruce was speechless, and froze in his place. He was too shocked to move.

"I _killed _him, father. I killed him. I broke the law. I murdered him." Athena raised her arms. "Arrest me."

"Athena, you couldn't have…"

"I _strangled _him, father. I wrapped my hands around his neck and squeezed. I watched him die before my eyes. I _killed_ him. I killed him, and I knew I was killing him." she looked down at her feet, but kept her arms up. "I broke the law, so _arrest_ me."

Batman walked over to Athena and put his hands on her arms.

"Athena…"

"Father, arrest me." Athena looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Batman wrapped his arms around the girl, and gave her a strong hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"I k-killed him, Father. I-I killed him." she burred her head more into his chest. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I killed him. God, I-I was so angry. And he wouldn't shut up. He… god I killed him."

Batman sighed, and kissed the top of her head.

"I will not arrest you, but I will have to speak with the league about this." Athena mutely nodded, and continued to hug him.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"You feeling okay?" Dick questioned, sitting next to Athena in the Watch Tower.

"I killed him, Nii-san." She whispered. "I didn't knock him out, I didn't slap a pair of handcuffs on him, I took his _life_ away."

"Athena, you have to understand that things like this… happen." Dick informed slowly.

"Have you ever killed a person?" Athena's eyes looked into Dick's, and the man shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"I know heroes who have." Dick nodded with a small sigh. "Don't worry, Athena. They're reviewing the tapes from the safe house to see what was going on. You're a good person and they _know _that." Dick said with a smile.

"Athena?" Zatanna peaked her head out of the door of the room. "You can come in now."

"Thank you." The girl nodded, and calmly walked towards the room. She glanced back to look at Dick who gave her a small, and she then continued on into the room.

Athena stood calmly in front of the league. Each member had their eyes trained on the girl.

"Athena, we have reviewed the tape." Superman informed. "And we have come to a conclusion as to what to do."

Athena waited for her punishment. She didn't expect anything less than what Ra's had told her. She'd be chained up or perhaps locked away. Maybe even both. Or maybe they would even throw her in the phantom zone.

"You may not be Power Girl for three months, and in those three months, you are going to have to go to a psychologist and talk about your anger." Superman stated.

Athena held her breath, waiting for more.

"Athena, that's it." Black Canary informed. The girl's eyes widened and she looked at each member of the league.

"But I… I killed someone."

"You killed a once-dead insane homicidal maniac with a history of rape. Though we don't condone your actions, we trust that you won't kill again." Superman informed.

"Not to mention that you chose to stay and accept your punishment rather than run away with Ra's Al Ghul is also something we appreciate." Batman nodded.

"Thank you." Athena whispered, and then smiled. "Thank you." Black Canary and Wonder Woman stood and hugged the girl.

"Did you really think that we would chain you up or lock you away?" Black Canary inquired. Athena nodded slowly.

"I know how killing is something you are against. And… I am dangerous… I felt like you'd think I was a monster…"

"_Never_." Wonder Woman stated sternly. "But Ra's Al Ghul's interest in you concerns me."

"I don't like it either." Batman growled, thinking of how the almost immortal man was so comfortable with Athena. He didn't want Ra's anywhere _near _her.

"None of us do." Superman stated. "Athena, if he makes himself known to you again, get _away _from him and tell one of us as soon as you can."

"Understood." Athena nodded.

Everyone filed out of the room. Black Canary and Wonder Woman walked with Athena, talking to her and trying to make her feel more at ease.

Superman and Batman stood back.

"I never knew she was so angry." Superman stated.

"I've never seen her like that. I think going to a psychologist will be good for her." Batman informed. "I wish we had her go earlier though. I'm sure her anger has to do with her child abuse and nothing recent."

"She has a lot of anger for a girl her age." Superman sighed, and Batman nodded.

"I remember her explaining to me what type of experiments Cadmus had ran on her when she was younger. Someone who went through what she has is bound to have some inner demons."


	16. Chapter 15

Chpt.15

Ramon paced around in his room filled with worry.

_Someone is chasing Athena? Conner seemed scared and he didn't even have his powers. I hope they're alright. What if Athena gets hurt. She can't get hurt… I should do something. But what? She's invincible enough as it is, and I can't do anything special like her family. If anything I'd get in the way._ Ramon took a seat on his bed and sighed.

"She deserves someone better than me."

There was a loud crash downstairs that snapped Ramon out of his thoughts.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Ramon shouted from his room, expecting his Mom to call back saying that she dropped something. "Mom!?" he questioned again when she didn't answer.

He got up from his bed and quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he heard the crash.

"Mo-" Ramon's eyes widened when he saw an older man with greying black hair and sharp green eyes holding his mother. There was blood coming from his nose, but he had a knife pressing lightly against her throat and a hand covering her mouth.

"Let her go!" Ramon exclaimed.

"Are you Ramon?" the man inquired, his voice calm.

"Yes! Now let her go!" Ramon shouted, looking at his Mom with terror, praying the knife wouldn't go any harder into her skin.

"In all fairness, she attacked me first. Not many people punch Ra's Al Ghul and live to tell." Ra's informed. Ramon's eyes widened at the name, but they were still glued to his mom. Small droplets of blood trickled down her neck.

"Please, don't hurt my mother." Ramon pleaded. "What do you want? I'll cooperate, but please don't hurt my mom."

"I would very much appreciate being able to speak to you." Ra's informed.

"Then we can talk. I don't mind talking." Ramon said calmly, his eyes never leaving his mother.

"I'd prefer it if we were to talk somewhere more private." He stated, and before Ramon could reply, his mother bit Ra's hand, making him pull it away from her mouth.

"Ramon, don't do anything he says! Get away from him!" Ra's pressed the blade harder against the woman's throat, making more blood seep out.

"No! Ra's Al Ghul, I'll go with you. Anywhere you want. But only if you don't kill my mom." Ramon said quickly.

"And what if your mother were to follow us? I cannot let that happen." Ramon bit his lip, and sighed.

"You could knock her out." He suggested.

_If I ever see Mom again I'm grounded._ Ra's smirked at the boy.

"Alright. It seems we have a deal." With that he removed the blade from his mother's neck and pinched a nerve, knocking her out.

He quickly and efficiently tired her to one of the chairs in the kitchen, then looked at Ramon.

"Follow me." Ramon obeyed, slowly following the man outside of his house, and there was a black limo in front of it.

"Get in." the man ordered, and Ramon got into the car. He wanted to rebel, but his mother was still in danger. Ra's Al Ghul could easily go back into his house and kill her.

Both men were in the back of the car.

"Drive, Ubu." Ra's instructed to the driver, and the limo was off.

The car was silent aside from the low hum of the engine and the car tires rolling over the pavement.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ra's inquired.

"Uh… no thank you."

"Come now, I have some nice wine." Ra's smiled at Ramon, and the boy didn't know how to handle the situation.

"I'm not allowed to drink wine." Ramon informed. That was slightly a lie because he had had wine in Puerto Rico on several occasions.

"Are you sure?" Ra's questioned, and Ramon nodded his head. No way was he taking drinks or anything the man offered.

"That is a shame." Ra's sighed. "So, boy, it appears that you are attracted to the young goddess."

"Young Goddess?" Ramon questioned, confused.

"Athena." Ra's informed, and the boy's eyes widened.

"Athena? No, I'm not attracted to her. I mean, we're best friends, and nothing else. Not to say that she isn't pretty, she's beautiful. And not to say that she has a bad personality, it's great, but I wouldn't be good for her. I mean, she can move mountains and I can hardly carry a gallon of water. I would not be a good match for her at all."

"I was not asking whether you would be a match for her, I was asking if you were attracted to her." Ra's stated in an even tone.

"Oh… oh no… no… w-well, y'see… it's not like I don't like her… like she is attractive, but… I mean… uh…"

"If you keep stuttering and fumbling with your shirt, then I will throw you out of this car while it's still moving." Ra's informed in a calm voice, but Ramon knew he meant it.

"Yes, I like her, Sir." Ramon whispered looking down at his feet, shaking slightly.

"What kind of man are you?"

"Um… what?"

"You shake, you stutter, you don't look at me when I am speaking to you, and you hardly make apparent your affections to the one you love. You are a pathetic man." Ra's explained, and Ramon glared at him.

"I don't tell her I love her because I don't want to mess up what we have. I do everything else because you creep me out and scare me." Ramon informed.

"Ah, I see. Well, I can train you so you wouldn't feel the fear." Ra's shrugged.

"Wait, what? Train me?"

"That is why I wanted to talk to you. I want to train you to be one of my assassins. You must understand how honored you should be that I am asking this of you."

"Why me? I'm nothing special. I am possibly the weakest guy in school." Ramon paused. "Wait, you want me to join so Athena will, don't you? Uh-uh. No deal."

"Ramon, don't you want to finally be strong? If you let me train you, you would become so skilled that you would be the man Athena deserves." Ra's explained.

"And be an assassin? Sorry, but I'm highly religious. _Thou shalt not kill_." Ramon informed, crossing his arms.

"Athena has killed. Very recently, if I might add." Ra's murmured to himself, but Ramon heard him.

"_What_?"

"You're beloved has murdered a man by the name of Austin. Do you know him?" Ra's inquired with a smirk.

Ramon's eyes widened in shock, but he calmed himself down.

"I don't care if she killed him or not. Why did you bring that up?" he questioned, and Ra's shrugged.

"No reason in particular. I suppose I just wanted you to know since you felt so strongly about not killing."

"Well, I don't care if she killed someone or not. Now, I'm not joining your stupid ninja squad or whatever the hell it is. Please let me off and I can walk myself home."

Ra's heaved a heavy sigh.

"I just wanted you to cooperate, Ramon." He pulled out something from his pocket that resembled dust and blew it into Ramon's face.

Ramon's eyes itched slightly and he coughed at the dust, but his head started to feel heavy and his vision was fading.

"It would have made things so much easier."


	17. Chapter 16

Chpt.16

Athena sighed as she stepped into her room. It had been a long day. A long stressful day, but she was happy it was over. Austin was gone, and her family understood her. She was grateful that they forgave her, and she was a bit curious about what the anger classes would teach her. Even though she appeared calm most of the time, she really was angry often. It might have just been some resentment she had toward the scientists when she was little or maybe something else. She looked forward to finding out.

Bruce was still in the watch tower with the league, but Dick was in the Manor with her, along with Alfred.

She went to collapse on her bed, but she then noticed something out of the ordinary. A neatly folded piece of paper and a manila envelope.

_I don't remember leaving those on my bed_. She thought to herself as she picked up the piece of paper.

It was written in eloquent hand writing.

**Young Goddesses,**

** I must say that I was rather disappointed when you stated that you didn't want to join me. However, I believe that I can persuade you to change your mind. I have someone very precious to you and I am sure you would want to work something out to ensure his care.**

** Come to the warehouse on 3****rd**** street. Come alone if you want your friend alive. The longer you wait the less I can assure you that you will receive him in one piece. **

** Sincerely,**

** Ra's Al Ghul**

Athena's eyes widened and her heart thudded against her chest. She quickly opened up the envelope to see pictures. They were pictures of Ramon.

The pictures had him on the ground. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied together. His eyes were closed but he had a painful grimace on his face. There was blood dripping from his nose and his split lip. She could see several bruises on his arm and it made Athena's stomach churn with sickness and anger.

One of the last pictures in the pile was of Ra's crouching down next to Ramon, grinning at the camera with a fistful of Ramon's hair, yanking the boy's head to look at the camera as well. His face held such _pain_.

_Ra's has Ramon… and he hurt him! He's torturing him!_

"Hey, Athena. You okay?" Dick inquired as he walked by the room and noticed the disturbed look on the girl's face.

"He has Ramon!" Athena exclaimed.

"Wha-" Dick's eyes widened when Athena shoved the note and the pictures into his face.

"I have to go get him." Athena stated as she pulled on a leather jacket and headed out of the room.

"Then I'm coming with you." Dick stated, but Athena shook her head.

"Ra's said to come alone and I'm not going to risk Ramon's health!" Athena ran down to the cave with Dick following.

"You know that the league told you not to go out as Power Girl."

"I'm not going out as Power Girl, I'm going out as Athena." she stated as she grabbed one of Bruce's many devices.

It was a small black device that easily clipped onto her pocket.

"I'll press this to signal to you if I need any help, but I'm only pressing it in case of an emergency. Please don't engage unless I press it." she pleaded. Dick sighed, and nodded.

"Alright, what do you want me to tell Batman?" Dick inquired as she headed to her motorcycle.

"Tell him that I'm doing this to save Ramon." She paused. "And if I don't come back alive, tell him I love him." Dick's eyes widened.

"Why wouldn't you come back alive?" he questioned. Athena jumped onto the motorcycle.

"Love you, Nii-san." She whispered, then sped off, leaving Dick behind.

She already started to formulate a plan in her mind how she was going to get Ramon back safely. However, she didn't know if she was ready for what she had in mind.

Ra's Al Ghul had always scared her, but this time he had gone too far. Athena was content with him threatening or talking to her. However, the moment her friends were involved was an entirely different story.

She reached the building and swiftly kicked the door open, running deeper inside in search of Ramon and Ra's.

She then found them.

Ramon was in the corner of the room, shaking and bleeding from several new cuts.

"Athena." Ramon weakly perked up at the sight of the girl, and Ra's turned around, smirking at her.

"Let him go, Ra's. He doesn't have anything to do with this." Athena growled.

"Considering that simply having him was able to bring you here makes him very valuable to me. He has _everything _to do with this."

"I'm valuable to you, huh? Man, you gotta take better care of your valuables then, cuz I feel like crap." Ramon snarked.

_He's mad. _Athena thought to herself. Ramon got snarky when he was upset, just like his mother. However, aside from her remarks, his mother hit harder.

Ra's delivered a harsh kick to the boy's side and he groaned in pain.

"Learn when to speak, boy." Ra's chided as if he was reprimanding a child.

"I'm here, Ra's. What do you want?" Athena stated quickly, trying to distract the man from kicking Ramon again.

"I want you to join me, Athena. To be on my side and to fight for me cause." He informed in a calm manner.

"I refuse." Athena stated, crossing her arms.

"And this is where your little friend comes into play." Ra's informed, dragging Ramon up by his hair and placing a blade at his throat.

"Join me, and I won't kill him." Ra's smiled sincerely at Athena. "Your call."

"Don't do it, Athena! You know it's not worth it! You-"

"Silence!" Ra's barked, pressing the blade firmer against the boy's throat.

Athena took in a deep breath, knowing what she was going to do. However, she didn't like it.

"How about we make it more interesting." Athena stated, and Ra's raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"How so?"

"We fight. I don't use my abilities at all. If I win, you leave me and my friends and family alone, and Ramon and I are able to leave here free." Athena explained.

"And if _I _win?" Ra's inquired. Athena took in a deep breath, swallowing hard.

"Then my mind, body, and soul are utterly and completely yours. Give me a command and I will do it without hesitation. I would be loyal to you until my last breath." She informed.

"And what if I won, and my first order would be for you to slowly slit the boy's throat with a smile on your face. Would you do it?" Ra's questioned, his gaze shifting to look at Ramon.

"Without hesitation." Athena nodded.

Ra's smiled slowly and took the knife away from Ramon's throat, extending his hand for Athena to shake.

She took it and the two nodded at each other.

"We have a deal then." Ra's smiled.

Athena knew that this was a fight that she couldn't afford to lose. She would never be able to bring herself to murder Ramon. That's why, in her pocket, in a lead lined case, was a syringe filled with liquid Kryptonite.

If Athena lost, she would kill herself before she could kill anyone else under Ra's commands.


	18. Chapter 17

Chpt.17

Ramon was tied to a pipe on the wall so he would be out of the way for the fight. Ra's decided to put a gag over his mouth after some of the boys rude remarks containing some colorful vocabulary.

Ramon watched helplessly as Athena got into a fighting stance, bringing her fists up to protect her torso, and her eyes were focused on Ra's.

The older man leisurely slid off his shirt and let it fall to the ground, and then took his stance as well.

"Are you ready, Young Goddess."

_No! Back out of this, Athena! There's still time for you to say no! Say no! _Ramon thought as he struggled against his bindings that were painfully cutting into his wrists. He tried screaming through his gag, but it only sounded like,

"Mmmrph! Mph!"

"Yes."

_No! _Ramon watched as Ra's charged at Athena with speed he didn't know an older man was capable of having.

However, Athena was still. She almost seemed resigned to losing. But it didn't look like a resignation to losing to Ramon. No… she seemed resigned to die.

However, the moment Ramon thought that Ra's hand was going to slam into her face, Athena moved with equal speed as him and she dodged his fist and kneed Ra's in the gut thanks to the close proximity. If she was using her full strength, Ra's would be on the ground, bleeding, and most likely have all his ribs broken.

But Athena stuck to her word and didn't use any of the strength that came from her abilities. It hurt Ra's, but not as much as it would if she used her strength.

Athena went to strike Ra's neck to knock him out, but the man caught her hand and flipped her onto her back, knocking the breath out of the girl.

Ra's brought his foot down to Athena's face, but she quickly rolled away, standing back to her feet, waiting for Ra's to make his move first, planning to fight on the defense.

"You don't want to lose, do you?" he questioned, smirking at her. Athena was silent, still waiting for the strike.

"You don't want to kill your precious little friend. He's the only one who makes you actually feel human, isn't he?" Ra's was taunting her, trying to get a rise out of the girl. But her concentration was on him and his movements.

"You are such a fool, embodying your humanity into some boy. You were created to _kill_, not to be human."

Athena's face remained emotionless and the moment Ra's took a step to jump and kick her, she grabbed his foot and tried to twist it.

Ramon watched on in horror as the two went at it in their fight. Some moments he thought Athena was going to win, and others he thought Ra's would defeat her. It was a constant back and forth between the two that made Ramon's heart pound with anxiousness.

About an hour of fighting went on with no clear victor and no sign when it would end.

Ramon had been able to get his gag off after about thirty minutes of the fighting, but he didn't want to say anything that would break Athena of her concentration.

Ramon watched as Ra's kicked Athena's leg and something flew out of her pocket. The fighters didn't notice it, but Ramon did.

_What is that? _

During one of Ra's' other kicks, he missed Athena and his heel came down on the case, breaking it.

Green liquid oozed out of the object and Ramon's eyes widened.

_Is that… Kryptonite? No… no it can't be Kryptonite. That stuff can kill her, so why would Athena have it? _Ramon thought.

However, Athena fell on the shards of glass that was covered in the green liquid. Normally, glass didn't break her skin, but this glass did. Because Ramon was right. It was Kryptonite. It was her shattered Kryptonite vaccine.

Athena screamed at the pain of the kryptonite.

"Kryptonite?" Ra's chuckled as he watched Athena writhe around on the floor. "A defeat by your own doing." Ra's smiled. "So I have to either knock you unconscious or pin you for ten seconds, correct?"

Athena groaned in response, and Ra's grinned.

"Don't you worry. After you kill your friend, I'll pull the glass shards out of you." The man stated as he went to easily pin Athena.

"Where the hell is the honor in that!?" Ramon exclaimed from where he was tied to the pipe.

Ra's turned his attention to Ramon.

"What do you mean by honor?"

"It was an unfair fight! It was supposed to be the two of you fighting one on one and she fell on kryptonite covered glass!" Ramon shouted.

"It does not matter. It was her fault for carrying the item in her pocket. I have won this battle." He then chuckled. "When Athena kills you, I will tell her to make it very long so she can listen to your crying and pleas."

Ra's went over to pin Athena. However, the moment he placed his hands on her shoulders, she reversed the position. She straddled the man with her hands wrapped around his throat.

Ra's struggled and gasped for air, but Athena's grip was unrelenting.

"One... Two… Three..." Athena gritted through her teeth as she kept the man on the ground while strangling him. "…Nine… Ten." She finished, but she didn't release her grip.

_Athena, you won. You can let go of his throat now. _Ramon thought, but she kept her fingers wrapped around the man's throat.

Ramon wanted to say something, but he found his mouth too dry to speak. He wanted to tell her not to do it. Not to kill the man.

Ramon wanted her to make the right choice, but he knew that he couldn't stop her if she chose not to.

Athena's cold glare melted away and she slowly removed her hands from the man's throat.

"I won, Ra's." she whispered as she staggered to her feet.

Ra's stood and nodded.

"You are correct. And I am a man of my word." He gave a curt bow. "Good bye, Young Goddess."

With that, he turned on his heel to leave, but stopped in front of Ramon. He didn't say a word. He glared at the boy, then continued on his way out.

Athena slowly made her way toward Ramon once Ra's was gone, her steps heavy and shaky on her way there. She stumbled on her way, but was determined to help Ramon out of his binds.

Her fingers were shaking as she wrapped them around the bindings around Ramon's wrists and ankles, but she tore them apart.

When Ramon was free, Athena collapsed, exhausted and still in immense pain from the shard of kryptonite covered glass embedded in her skin.

"Athena?" Ramon questioned in a whisper, kneeling over her, and looking at the glass. "It's okay, Athena. I'll get this out of you." Ramon spoke in a gentle voice, and slowly pull the small shards of glass out of her back.

The kryptonite wouldn't be enough to kill her. The amount was supposed to all go directly into her blood stream at the same time for it to be lethal. However, it was still painful.

Once all the glass was removed, Athena slowly wrapped her arms around Ramon, hugging him.

"Are you alright? Did Ra's break anything?"

"I'll be fine." Ramon whispered, running his fingers through Athena's hair as he hugged her back.

She took out an object from her pocket and pressed it.

"Dick should be coming soon." Athena whispered. It took about two minutes for Dick to get to them.

Both teens were tired and bruised, and Dick was quick to take them both back to the cave and give them medical treatment. Batman was back from the watch tower and ran down to the cave to check on Athena and Ramon.

"What happened?" Batman questioned.

"I fought Ra's." Athena replied. "If I won, Ra's had to leave me and my friends and family alone. If I lost I would be his servant and do whatever he said without hesitation."

"What about the syringe of kryptonite?" Batman questioned. "Did Ra's…"

"It was in my pocket." Athena stated. "It fell out and broke when I was fighting him. "If I lost the fight I planned to kill myself before I'd do anything Ra's said."

Batman, Dick, and Ramon looked at Athena in shock.

"You'd kill yourself?" Ramon whispered.

"His first command would be for me to kill you slowly. Of course I'd kill myself." Athena informed seriously.

"Why would you do something like that?" Dick questioned. Athena blushed slightly, looking down at the floor of the cave, mumbling something.

"What?" Dick, and Ramon didn't hear the answer, but Batman did.

"We're going upstairs." The man stated, grabbing Dick's arms, and pulling him up to the Manor.

"What? What did she say?" Dick inquired, confused, but Batman refused to answer.

Athena slowly walked over to Ramon, and he sat up on the cot. Her face was inches away from his.

"Ramon, I…"

Ramon closed the distance between their faces. His lips were pressed against Athena's and their noses bumped together slightly. Ramon caressed Athena's cheeks with his hands, refusing to let Athena go.

Before she knew it, Athena was kissing back, and what more, she was so happy her feet lifted from the floor and she had to hold onto Ramon's hands so that she wouldn't break the kiss.

Ramon's kiss wasn't as aggressive as Jacob's, but Athena liked it that way. It was soft and gentle.

When they finally pulled away, Ramon's eyes widened in horror at what he did.

"I-I'm sorry Athena. I just… I…" Athena shut him up by kissing him again. She pulled away, smiling at him.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 18

**Soooo... it sounds like the wind is about to blow my entire house over. And my power has gone out a good amount of times. But, thanks to dear old Sandy, i have two days of school off. Which gave me some time to write the ending to this story.**

**I'm sad to see it go, but here it is, the last chapter of Inner Demons. Please, enjoy :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.18

Ramon felt lightheaded by the kiss and it took him a moment to realize that Athena had just said that she loved him. Athena was holding both his hands, gazing into his brown eyes intently.

"Te amo con todo de mi Corazon." He whispered as he squeezed Athena's hand. She giggled slightly.

"You love me with all your heart?" she questioned, making sure she translated the sentence right. Ramon nodded his head, lightly running his right hand up her scarred arm to cup her cheek while continuing to hold her hand with his left.

Ramon had no clue where he was getting the courage to do this. He supposed that the 'I love you' gave him all the courage he needed.

Athena leaned in for another kiss and Ramon wasn't going to deny her it. Ramon was never kissed by a girl before. Well, actually that's a lie. He kissed a girl in kindergarten once on a dare. She had just eaten a Tootsie Pop and it wasn't pleasant.

However, this was wonderful. If he could, he would continue to kiss her forever.

Someone cleared their throat, making both teens jump, and the kiss ended. They turned around to see Alfred with a tray of food.

"My apologies for interrupting." The man said with a completely straight face. "Please, Miss Athena, return to your cot."

"Yes, Alfred." the girl nodded, her face beat red and she ran back to her cot.

"I am taking it you two are feeling better." The butler stated as he handed a glass a milk to each of the teens.

"Yeah." Ramon mumbled, nodding, his face just as red as Athena's. Athena gave a short nod but was silent, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, it is a relief to hear that you two feel better." Alfred informed. "Master Bruce was so worried." Alfred then turned to Ramon. "I am sure your mother is worried as well."

Ramon's eyes widened.

_Mom!_

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"How about you knock her out! Why not, right!? Don't just throw her in the basement or something, noooo! Knock her out, Ay dios mio!" Indira exclaimed, yelling at her son.

"Mom, I was panicking. He had a knife on you and I just thought knocking you out would be better than dying." Ramon explaned. Indira sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair.

"At least he didn't kill you." She sighed, eyeing her son's bandages. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she started to fuss with his hair, and made sure his wounds were bandaged correctly.

Her attention then turned to Athena, who she also started to fuss with once she was done with Ramon.

"And how are you feeling, Athena? That old man looks like he did a number on you." She informed with concern.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Colón. I'm great, actually." Athena looked over at Ramon and smiled, and Ramon smiled back.

Indira looked over at her son, then at Athena. She glanced back at Ramon again, giving him a look.

"Yes, Mom. We're… kinda dating now." Ramon informed. He was a bit embarrassed saying it to his mom, but it felt good saying that he was dating her out loud.

Indira looked at Athena and smiled.

"This is so wonderful!" she then ran over to Ramon and hugged him.

"I kept telling you to ask her out and you finally did! I'm so proud of you!" Indira exclaimed, and Ramon blushed.

"Mom." He whined.

"Oh, shush." She smirked.

Indira was proud of her son. She had always liked Athena and what the girl had did to her son. He was changed. Indira would admit that her son wasn't the strongest of fighters (which she would be ribbed about by old friends) but he had heart. And he wouldn't have half the heart he had now if it weren't for Athena.

~*~*~*~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"You two are dating!? I know it would happen! Aw, Ray, you finally got the courage to ask her out! Have you guys kissed yet? Oh, why am I even asking, I betcha did. So, was it really passionate? You seem like a passionate guy, Ray. But, then again you were always awkward too so it might've been really awkward. But 'Thena likes being strong and forthright so it probably lasted forever. My god, Ray, did you let 'Thena do all the work? You need kissing lessons. I'm sure Jensen could show you, he's real good at it. He can do some amazing stuff with his tongue…"

"PAIGE!" Ramon shrieked, his face red.

"What? I'm trying to be helpful." Paige informed innocently.

"Our kiss was nice." Athena informed as she unpacked her lunch, and Jensen lightly elbowed Ramon.

"So you're just naturally a good kisser, huh?" he smirked.

"What! No… I… you see…" instead of saying anything further, he nibbled on a carrot he packed for lunch.

"Ray, you need to lighten up. I'm sure 'Thena wants you to be more relaxed, right 'Thena?" Paige questioned, looking at the girl.

Athena had been happier than normal. Mostly because she could relax more at school, and that she had been going to therapy, talking about her anger. It got a lot off of her chest.

"I like him how he is." Athena informed calmly, but shot a small smirk at Ramon.

"Well, whatever floats your boat." Paige shrugged. "But at least Jensen and I won't be the only ones making out in the hallway anymore. We could be like make out duos!"

Ramon's cheeks got impossibly redder while Athena giggled at that.

"I actually plan to keep Ramon more to myself." Athena informed with a small smile.

"So, what? No kissing in public. That's lame." Paige pouted.

"We can kiss in public." Athena shrugged as she reached across the table, grabbed Ramon by his shirt and pulled him closer. However, right before their lips met, she pulled up her notebook, hiding their faces from Paige and Jensen.

"But, I don't want people watching." She informed.

"You're funny." Paige chuckled while Ramon sat back in his seat, slightly dazed.

"That's _a lot _of woman, Ray." Jensen whispered. "You sure you'll be able to handle her?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to handle her." Ramon informed in a small voice. His eyes were on Athena as she laughed with Paige. Her nose crinkled slightly at the smile and her attention was on Paige. However, under the table they were holding hands. Just like they had done since they were kids.

"I just want to love her."


End file.
